Flashbacks and Evil
by Gameblaster12
Summary: It's been fifteen years and Alex decide to reminisce on the times she had while she was pregnant with her daughter Megan. Afterward she finds things start to happen with her family and even maybe lack thereof. rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Flashback**

Alex woke up the next day and stretched for about three seconds before she relaxed. She looked next to her and smiled seeing Dean sleeping soundly next to her. Alex couldn't help but chuckled lightly as memories came flooding back to her.

**Flashback**

It was the day after Alex had lost her powers and she had just sat up in bed. Things had turned out for the best in Alex's point of view since she didn't want or have her powers anymore but she did get closer to Dean. Alex happily jumped out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. When she got there, her brother Justin had already started making himself breakfast or so she thought. "Hey Justin, you're up early."

Justin turned around and smiled at his sister. "You know Alex, everyone is taking turns getting up early so that we can make you breakfast. Ok not Max, but mom, dad, and I will. It's something that we had decided on and oh yeah, dad is letting you go to school again." Justin couldn't resist but smile at the look of disgust on his sisters face.

"The only plus to that is that I can see Dean." Alex sighed as she walked over to the table. Justin set the eggs, bacon, and Pancakes on the table in front of Alex and she began to dig in hungrily. "Thanks Justin, this is really good." She looked over at Justin who smiled.

"Dad told me to keep his princess safe and so he told me to transport you to school." Justin said getting some food for himself.

The sun had just started to rise and so the rays of sun came shinning through the terrace doors. Alex had really begun to like the feeling of the sun being magnified through the glass early in the morning. It isn't to hot but it does have an ounce of heat making it comfortable. Alex soaked up as much of the suns rays as possible before she had to leave for school. Alex had just finished eating and Justin had put her plate in the sink. "Thanks Justin." Alex thanked her brother which she wasn't used to doing.

"You're welcome Alex, now come on; we need to get to school." Justin heard a faint sigh from Alex and then transported the two. "Ok Alex, will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine Justin; I mean come on, I'm Alex Russo. Since when have I not been ok by my self?" Alex was just about to walk away but then turned around. "Thanks for the worry though." Alex once again thanked her brother and walked away toward her locker. When she got there, she waited for Harper to get there which didn't take long. About two minutes later and Harper walked over to her. "Hey Harper." Alex smiled while leaning against her locker.

"So Alex, your dad let you come to school?" Harper asked not sure if she ditched or not. Alex nodded and Harper breathed in relieved. "So now the question is, what will you do about Gigi?" Harper asked knowing that if Gigi found out about Alex being pregnant, the whole school would know within seconds.

"Honestly Harper, I'm not worried about her. She can make fun all she wants but she won't get to me." Alex said missing Harpers point completely.

"That's good to hear Alex but what about if she finds that you're, you know." Harper said looking at Alex's stomach.

"I guess I'll just have to live in the moment then wont I." Harper gave Alex a weird look. "If Gigi wants to be immature then let her be, it only goes to show people that she is childish." Alex said starting toward her class with Harper right behind her.

"Ok, what have you done with my friend Alex?" Alex turned toward Harper and chuckled and then started toward her class again. "I'm impressed Alex to see you take the high road instead of sinking to Gigi's level." Harper exclaimed excitedly.

At lunch that day, Alex and Harper walked into the lunch room and sat down. The two had been talking for only a few seconds before Dean came over. "Hi Alex, are you feeling better today?" Alex nodded and then quickly kissed Dean which was interrupted by a voice directed at her.

"Oh Alex, hi there." It was Gigi. "Wow Alex, I'm shocked, you actually have a boyfriend though I guess it is all out of pity as usual." Gigi mocked and then saw Alex stand up and got ready for a verbal fight.

"You know Gigi; I've outgrown all the mocking and teasing so I'm not letting myself get annoyed with you. You're not worth it and so you can leave. You are so childish." Alex calmly said making Gigi angry.

Gigi gave a huff and then started to walk away. Alex acted tough right now but when the next few months come around, she couldn't be sure how she would act. "I need you to help me once Gigi starts to tease me about being pregnant. I mean really now, she is bound to find out sooner or later." Alex said not noticing a figure nearby.

Gig had started to walk away and then sat at the table closest to Alex and the group. That's when she heard Alex say that she is pregnant. 'This is way to good; Alex will never be able to hold anything on me after this goes around.' Gigi whispered to herself so that no one would hear.

After school that day, Alex walked over to her locker and opened it to find a note. Alex picked it up and read it to herself. Her eyes widened and she found herself unable to breath. Then Harper came over. "Alex, Alex breath girl." Alex then handed the note over to Harper. Harper opened it up and read it.

Alex Russo,

I know all about your pregnancy and now I can make your life miserable. You have nothing on me anymore Alex and I'll make sure that these next few months for you are your worst. It's all thanks to you Alex that this is even possible.

Gigi

Harper then saw Dean walking up to them and she handed the note to him. Dean read it and then ripped it up and threw it away. Dean then gently hugged Alex. "I'll do what I can to keep her away Alex."

Alex shook her head and then smiled. "Thanks Dean but this is my problem until I can't handle her anymore." Then Justin came over and transported Alex, Dean, and Harper to the house."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait for the sequel but I finally figured out how to actually start it. So please review and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Thinking of Old Fights**

A few weeks later and things seem to be calm. Alex though is still being cautious and kept a close look out for Gigi not sure as to what she will do. Dean sighed and then put her arm around Alex. "Don't worry so much Alex." Dean thought for a second and then spoke again. "I'll be back; I'm just going to go to the restroom ok." Alex nodded and Dean ran off toward the bathroom.

"Come on Alex, it's been a month now and tomorrow you start your 'second month' and Gigi hasn't tried anything yet." Harper said and then immediately got a look from Alex.

"Don't ever say yet, that is such a jinxed word." Alex snapped and Harper was about to say something but then Gigi bumped into Alex.

"So sorry Alex, I wouldn't want to hurt the baby." Gigi gave Alex a smirk and kept walking.

Alex then looked over to Harper. "Really Harper, did you have to say that?" Alex asked slamming her locker shut.

Harper gave a nervous laugh and then apologized. Then she noticed Dean heading over to them. "I'll catch you later Alex, I need to get to class early." Harper waved goodbye and was soon out of sight. Once Harper turned a corner she looked around and then found Gigi. "Gigi!" Harper yelled.

Gigi turned around and smiled at Harper. "What do you want Tinkle."

"GO ahead Gigi and make fun of me but don't ever make fun of Alex." Harper shot.

"Is that supposed to be like a threat, not that you could ever do anything to me." Gigi smirked. "I'm going to make Alex a nervous wreck and you can't do anything about it Harpie.

Harper had it and she ran over and punched Gigi right in the face and continued to until the Principle walked in and pulled her off. "You hurt Alex and I'll rip you apart Gigi, I swear I will." Harper yelled as she was being dragged away. Harper also said a few choice words toward Gigi as well. Once they reached the office, Harper had cooled down.

As Harper was being pulled into the principles office; Alex walked by heading off to her class. 'Harper?' Alex thought and then walked around the corner to see Gigi off in the distance. Her nose is bleeding badly as well as her mouth. 'Harper, you didn't?' Alex asked herself both shocked and somewhat impressed not seeing the other side of Harper before. Then the thought of the baby came into her mind and she became angry with Harper. She wasn't sure why she had become angry but she is and then to make things worse, Gigi walked over to her.

"If you thought you're life would be miserable before, just wait Alex. You can thank Harper for this." Gigi turned around angrily and stomped off toward the nurse's office.

Alex absent mindedly put her hand to her stomach and then took in a deep breath. Even after that, she grew even angrier at Harper and she still wasn't sure why since she knows Harper was just trying to help. Just then Harper came out of the office. Alex then jumped all over Harper. "What were you thinking Harper? You know what, don't answer that because you weren't thinking and now thanks to you, Gigi is going to make life even harder for." Harper was about to say something but Alex cut her off. "Just don't talk to me or even get near me." Alex then pushed Harper out of the way and to the ground. Alex just walked off to her next class.

'I'm sorry Alex.' Harper then got up off the ground and ran out of the building and straight home crying the whole way.

Harper sat at her desk writing down things about Harper. She wrote so hard that she went right through the paper. 'Harper, how could you do this to me, I thought you were my friend.' Alex thought and then stopped herself. 'What am I saying; she was just trying to help.' Alex thought and then something else came to mind. 'She made everything harder for me though, what kind of friend does that.' Alex then stopped writing and grabbed onto her head and groaned loudly. Her groaning grabbed the teacher's attention.

"Miss Russo, do you feel ok?" The teacher asked worriedly.

Alex looked up and sighed. "Yeah, I just have a small headache, I'm sure it will go away soon enough though. I'm sorry for the interruption." Alex apologized which worried the teacher even more.

"You need to go home Alex. You just apologized and meant it, you can't be feeling well. Go to the office and call your mother."

Alex didn't feel like arguing and then went to call her mother to go pick her up. Alex got up and left the classroom with the thoughts of what had happened with Harper and Gigi. Alex finally reached the office and used the phone to call home. Alex now has conflicting emotions and couldn't decide which one is the right one. 'On the one hand, Harper was just trying to help protect me but she also got me into more trouble with Gigi. How could she do that to me but then again how was she supposed to know that she would make things worse for me. Who am I kidding, this is Gigi, she use any excuse to make my life harder and Harper should know that.' Just then a hand grabbed onto Alex's shoulder making her jump. "Hey mom."

The two walked to the car and the whole way, Theresa noticed something off about her daughter. "Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex turned to her mother and frowned. "Is it wrong to be made at a friend for trying to protect you even if that person made things worse for you?" Alex asked still with thoughts running through her head. Theresa simply nodded as she continued to look at the road and then shook her head afterward. "I don't get it, how can it be bad and not bad at the same time?"

"In your case Alex, NO one can blame you for being mad. Your hormones are all messed up and so you may get mixed feelings over stuff that doesn't make any sense to you. I'll explain later Alex. Let's get home." Alex nodded and then started feeling better but she is still angry with Harper.

'One month down, eight more to go.' Alex thought as she stared out the window.

**A/N: In case you're wondering, she is still thinking back. She will be for a while now so these chapters will all be things that happened in the past. Once the big flashback is over, well you'll know. So thanks for the reviews and I hope to get more. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Gigi Makes Her Move**

It's been almost two months since the fight with Harper and Gigi hasn't tried anything at all and it worries everyone. Alex has been on end with one thing or another and not to mention that she's been feeling sick the past month. The only thing that keeps Gigi from doing anything is the fact that Alex is always using the restroom at least that's their hope anyway. Now with it being a full week and Alex hasn't had to go to the restroom, all the anticipation the past month has finally built up to it's max.

Alex just stands there at her locker playing with her fingers and dancing around hoping not to have to run into Gigi. Especially now that she has a big report due that originally, she would never have thought of even doing. Alex pulled out one of her books and her report and turned around to see Dean waiting there for her happy to know that they both have the same lunch together. "Hi Dean." Alex said simply trying to smile the best she could and had managed to pull off a decent one but how couldn't she; Dean has spent all his time with her helping to look out for Gigi.

"Alex, you ready to go?" Then he noticed a small nervous chuckle from Alex. "Don't worry; she won't do anything if I have something to say about it." This seemed to calm Alex down a little and so she smiled.

Just around the corner, Gigi listened to the whole conversation. 'That's just it Dean, you wont be able to say anything about it.' Gigi smiled and then made her way to the lunch room.

Alex and Dean stood in line waiting to grab their lunch. Alex hated the food here but she didn't want to be away from Dean for to long and so she decided to go for the school lunches. Once they got to the end of the line, Alex had grabbed the last of her lunch and waited for Dean. "Alex, why don't you go sit down and I'll be there in a sec." Dean said and Alex nodded as she saw him grab the rest of his lunch. Alex made it to the table with Dean no more then three feet behind her and soon Dean couldn't be seen as kids cut them off. Dean struggled to get through the crowd but he couldn't seem to get through.

Just then Gigi walked up to Alex. "You thought that you could get out of trouble with me just by hanging out with Dean or your loser friend one hundred percent of the time but remember this Alex, I have ways of getting you by yourself." Alex stared at her coldly but it didn't phase Gigi in the least.

"I don't get it, why didn't you just get me when I was alone in the bathroom Gigi?" Alex asked irritably.

"Easy, I want you around other people other then your two body guards." Gigi chuckled and paused for a moment before swiping Alex's food off the table and onto Alex. "I spent the whole month following you Alex and now I know all that I need to know to get to you." Gigi whispered into Alex's ear which made Alex shiver a bit at hearing that. "This is for the bloody nose and mouth your little friend Harper gave me a month ago." Gigi then punched Alex right in the face and then kicked her off the chair. "Have a good lunch loser." Gigi laughed and then walked off just as Dean made his way through the crowd.

Dean ran over and picked Alex's head up and found her unconscious. Her nose is bleeding and so is her mouth. "Gigi!" Dean screamed into the air. Dean turned back to Alex and let a few tears slip down his cheek. Dean went to pick up Alex but noticed a long bloody cut on her leg. He looked back at the chair that she had been sitting in and noticed some blood on it. He went over to the chair carrying Alex and then looked to see what had happened. He found a knife on the chair which was odd because they don't have sharp knives here and then it hit him. "Gigi, you" Dean paused and sighed. He picked up the knife and then put it on the table. He then quickly picked Alex back up and took her to the nurse's office.

Once Dean got Alex in and left, Justin ran over to him. "Dean, what happened to Alex?" Justin asked worriedly.

"One word, Gigi." Neither of them said anything for about ten seconds and then Dean spoke again. "Gigi got to her at lunch, I don't know what they had said to each other but I do know that Gigi hurt her, bad. While Gigi kept Alex focused on her, one of Gigi's lackeys must have put a knife on the chair that Alex was sitting in. I'm fairly certain that Gigi punched Alex and then pushed her off the chair. Gigi had managed to cut me off from Alex long enough to get this done, I couldn't help her." Dean then hit the wall next to him and leaned his head against it, hand still in a fist.

"I don't blame you Dean but I think it best if we handcuff you and Alex together. Gigi won't be able to separate you two that way." Justin suggested. "I know that's a little extreme but I think that that may be the best way to keep her safe from Gigi."

"SO what happens when she has "Girl things" to do?" Dean asked.

"You undo the handcuff and stand outside the bathroom to make sure that Gigi doesn't get in." Justin said knowing what Dean was getting at.

"Will Alex really go for that? She is pretty stubborn." Dean said smiling.

"I'm pretty sure she won't mind getting cuffed to you Dean. Let's just hope she is alright." The two guys looked at the nurse's office with worried looks.

**A/N: First I'd like to say sorry for taking so long to update but I had family over for the weekend and so I spent all my time with them. Second, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for the reviews and I hope that all of you continue to review. I hope to update again this week but my parents have me busy. So once again. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please continue to review and once again, thanks for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Gigi Gone, Evilini Back**

A few weeks after the incident with Gigi and Alex had decided to go against Justin's idea of being cuffed to Dean. Why, she wasn't quiet sure or maybe it was the fact that Gigi had been given a one month suspension and so she isn't too worried. Alex, though she didn't mind having Gigi suspended from school for the month, she wondered as to why it was so long and also worried about it as well. If Laritate knew about her being pregnant, that frightened her a little but if it were for some other reason, then she had no reason to worry. Lucky for Alex, Laritate knows nothing about her being pregnant and it was just for harassing her and Harper to much.

Alex now stands by her locker looking down at her bigger then normal clothes covering the small bump that is the baby. Though no one could see it, she knows it's there and it's making her a little self-conscious. What she was just about to hear though, wasn't going to make it any better.

Justin came running up to Alex in a slight panic mainly because of the fact that he is worried for his sister. "Alex, you need to head home. Little miss evil is back again."

Alex looked at Justin not sure what expression to use at the moment. "I thought she was suspended for another two weeks." Alex said confused.

Justin then whispered in her ear. "Not that evil, Miss Evilini evil."

"Oh come on now, really. Does she hate me that much?" Alex knows very well that Evilini can't like her too much but she couldn't help but ask. Before Alex could say anything else, Justin transported away with Alex. Alex looked around and found herself at home. "Would you take me back to school please?" Justin stared at Alex in shock. "What?"

Justin gave off a chuckle and then spoke. "Your hormones are going crazy."

Alex put her hands on her hips and looked at Justin confused. "What do you mean by that Justin? My hormones are perfectly normal."

Justin then broke out laughing which made Alex irritated. Justin quickly steadied himself and answered Alex's question. "First of all Alex, you asked nicely to be taken back to school and two, you actually want to go back to school."

"I…oh my gosh you're right." Alex then fell onto the couch in disbelief. Never had Alex actually asked for anything nicely more or less to go back to school. Alex stared down at her stomach. "This is so your fault." Alex said to her stomach.

Justin couldn't help but break down in laughter but stopped before Alex could say anything. "You do realize that it's also your fault Alex. If you hadn't used that spell Alex, you would never have been in this situation so don't go blaming the baby for the mistake you made." Just then Alex walked over to Justin and slapped him.

"This child is not a mistake Justin and don't you ever say that again." Alex then stormed upstairs.

Justin just stood there rubbing his cheeks. 'I never said the baby was a mistake, I said that she made a mistake.' Justin then mentally slapped himself for he did exactly what his father did. 'I really have to choose my words more carefully.' Justin then stood up and headed back to school. Justin then appeared in front of Dean and Harper which freaked them all out. The three jumped backward and then caught their breath.

"Dang Justin, did you have to do that?" Harper and Dean asked together.

"Like I meant to scare us to death but enough about that, Alex is in trouble." Dean and Harper went wide eyed. "Evilini is back and we don't know where she is however when she gets close to Alex, I'll know. I made it so that when Evilini gets to close to her, my watch will beep." Just then his watch beeped. "Well speak of the devil." Justin transported himself, Dean, and Harper to the house.

Alex stormed up to her room and sat on her bed and then sighed. "Why do I have to be such a flake, man I hate mood swings. Is that even what's going on right now? It must be, I went from being all calm and cool to being angry and not to mention that I slapped my bro. I really am a flake. I don't even think that's the right word. Why can't I think straight?" Alex then fell onto her bed when her door bust down and in walked Evilini. "Seriously, can't people just let me be alone already?"

"I have some unfinished business with you Alex Russo." Alex then pulled out a glowing dagger from behind her back. This made Alex back up. "I scare you don't I Alex?" Alex put her index finger and thumb a few inches apart. "You'll be much more scared, trust me." Just then Justin burst into the room. "Justin Russo. Gialsjay Timesday." Evilini said and then turned her attention to Alex while hopping up and down on one foot. Evilini was just inches from stabbing Alex through the heart when the dagger flew from her hand. Evilini looked behind her shocked and just in time to get knocked to the ground making Alex unfreeze. "How?" Evilini asked completely baffled.

"I have learned a few things that not many wizards know and I'll use everything that I've got to take you down." Justin said standing above Evilini.

Evilini looked behind her and picked up the dagger and threw it at Justin but instead of making contact, it flew harmlessly through him. Just then Justin came in through the window. He quickly ran over to Evilini as she stood up and pushed her back onto the ground. "How, how are you able to do that?" Evilini asked as she got up and charged at Justin.

Just then, Justin pulled the transport stick out from behind his back. "Transport." Justin said and Evilini fainted onto the ground. Justin then turned to Alex. "Are you ok Alex?"

Alex's jaw dropped at seeing what her brother had just done. She quickly recovered and smiled at him but then a question came to her mind. "Why didn't I faint too?"

Justin laughed and then sat down next to Alex. "I learned a few things Alex. All in order to protect you in case Evilini ever came back. You're my sister Alex and you have no way to defend yourself and so I decided to do the protecting for you."

Alex let a few tears slide down her cheeks and then she tackled Justin and hugged him tightly. "You really are going to be the most powerful wizard ever and I'm proud to know you." Alex said and meant full heartedly.

"Thanks Alex, I appreciate it but let's get Evilini into a jail cell." Just then professor crumbs walked into the room. "She is all yours professor."

"Excellent job Justin." Crumbs picked up Evilini just as she started waking up.

"I'll get you for this, I swear to you Alex." Then Crumbs teleported them away.

**A/N: So it's been a busy week for me. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please continue to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Gigi's Revenge**

It's now been four weeks and Alex woke that morning with a groan as today is the day she gets another ultra sound. She hated them as the yare cold to the touch but then the thought of being able to see her unborn baby excited her greatly. She wasn't sure why but it does. Alex walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey everyone, has Dean arrived yet?" Alex asked as she grabbed some cereal and poured herself a bowl. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Jerry got up and went to the door and opened it up. He waved Dean into the house and pointed toward Alex. He then headed to the sandwich shop. Dean walked over to Alex and smiled happily. "Hey Alex, how are you?"

"Not ready exactly but I need to go and I'm fine." Alex said answering his question after she said what she had wanted to say which is something that she has been doing more and more. Alex had only ate half of her cereal and then got up holding her stomach which has grown a little more. Luckily though, getting up and down hasn't become a problem for her yet and so no one has figured out that she is actually pregnant yet much to Gigi's dismay though everyone is keeping a closer eye on her making her a little uncomfortable.

"We had better go so we don't miss the appointment." Dean was just about to help Alex out to his new car that he had just recently received but Alex stopped him. "You sure you're ok Alex?"

"Yeah but I think that I would much rather be teleported there. I just know that Gigi is waiting to get something on me and I really don't want to deal with her right now." Justin heard this and then transported the two. When they reappeared, Alex smiled and thanked Justin.

"You go and I'll wait here and make sure that Gigi doesn't come by." Justin smiled at the two and then sat down on a chair.

Alex and Dean got to the room they had been told to get to and walked in shortly after the doctor. Alex then walked over to the bed and laid down. "So Alex, how has your stress level been lately?" The doctor asked after hearing about the problems at school.

"I've been less stressed since my rival was gone but now that she is back, the stress has been going up again. Dean and I have finally decided that we will handcuff ourselves together so that Gigi can't separate us and get to me. SO it's not as bad lately but it's still there." Alex explained.

The doctor laughed a little at the comment and then smiled. "Anything to keep you from getting to stressed." The doctor then went over and grabbed the gel.

Alex didn't need to be told and so she lifted her shirt up far enough so that her stomach was showing. "Just get the worst over with." Her doctor laughed and then spread the gel onto her stomach making Alex shiver a bit. The doctor then put the transducer (whatever it's called) on the gel and focused on the screen. The doctor gave a confused look which worried Alex and Dean. "Is there something wrong?"

The doctors' eyes widened in shock and then she smiled. "Everything is fine Miss Russo." The three stood there silent for a moment and then the doctor spoke again. "It appears Miss Russo, that you have twins."

Alex and Dean gulped and then Dean fell back into the chair that he is sitting in. Alex was just to shocked to move but quickly recovered. "You mean like there are two people in me? As in double, two humans inside me?" Alex asked not believing what she had just heard. The doctor nodded happily with a smile on her face. "Oh my gosh." Alex then put her hand to her head and smiled. "My parents are gonna freak out when they hear about this."

After the everything was done and over with, Alex and Dean walked out and went over to where Justin is sitting with smiles on there faces. Justin stood up with a smirk on his face. "What happened you two?"

Alex immediately answered, sort of. "You're going to have to wait until we get home Justin." Justin frowned but nodded and said ok. The three had completely forgotten about wanting to avoid Gigi due to being distracted in one way or another. Justin was too focused on trying to figure out what it was that the two weren't saying. Alex was to engulfed in her thoughts about what it would be like to raise twins. Dean had the same thought but is also worried about what her parents would say when they found out.

The three had been walking for less then a minute when they walked by an alley and Justin was knocked out. Next was Dean who never had the chance to do anything. Alex looked around not seeing who did what as both Justin and Dean had been hit by rocks. Alex started to back away from the alley when she was grabbed and pulled into the alleyway. That's when she saw Gigi before she was thrown to the ground. "Gigi, what do you want?"

Gigi gave off an evil smile as she walked closer to Alex. Then Gigi answered in a few simple words. "For you to suffer." Alex tried to get up and get away but she was pulled to the ground hitting her head on the hard asphalt making her head bleed slightly. Alex was then picked up and thrown into the wall. "Please Gigi, just leave me and I'll do what you want." Alex begged but it wasn't going by with Gigi as she punched Alex in the face and then kneed Alex in the stomach. Alex let some tears fall down her cheeks out of fear for the two beings living in her. "Gigi…please stop…please."

"Fine." Gigi simply said and then kneed Alex one more time and then knocked her out and ran out the back of the alley since sirens could be heard heading toward them.

**A/N: I don't really know how the whole ultrasound thing works but I did my best. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review and thanks to all those that are reviewing and I hope that you continue to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: It's What Time Hasn't Healed**

Jerry and Theresa headed up to Alex's room and quietly knocked on the door. They waited for a response but didn't get one. Jerry left and Theresa knocked on her door one more time and asked a question through her door. "Alex, can I come in?" All she heard was a groan and so she walked in. Alex just lay's there one her side on her bed holding her stomach protectively. "Alex, I don't know what you're going through right now but I wish I did so that I could help you better." Theresa stayed silent for a little bit to give Alex time to say something if she wanted but nothing was being said. "Alex, you've been in your room for three months now. Could you please come down just to come down for something other then food? We miss seeing you honey." Theresa then got an immediate response.

"Leave me alone now, I don't want to be talked to and I don't want yours or anyone else's company. So leave me alone and get out of my room." Alex yelled but didn't show her face as she just lay's on her side.

Theresa frowned sadly and left her daughter to be alone in her room. She headed downstairs and the whole family waited there for her to bring back something positive, in hopes anyway. "She just yelled at me again, I've never thought that Alex would take this of all things so hard." Theresa then sat down on the couch and sighed.

Justin walked over to his mother and put a hand on her shoulder. "I sent Dean out to look for Gigi." Justin looked up the stairs and then nodded. "I'll try to go talk to Alex." He turned to leave but Theresa got his arm. Justin turned around and saw his mother shaking her head not to go. "We have to do something, would she talk to Dean?" Justin asked hopefully.

"She won't talk to anyone Justin and she doesn't want anyone to talk to her." The family sighed.

Meanwhile Dean is out looking for Gigi and so far, he has had no luck. Then he came to an old abandoned creaky house. 'Gigi would never be caught in a place like this which is exactly why this is the perfect place. You'll pay Gigi for what you've done.' Dean ran into the old house which looked worse outside then it did inside. 'Gigi has cleaned up a little.' Dean said to himself looking around. The entire place has cobwebs up and down the walls. The wall paper ripped and falling off the walls. Pieces of the railing for the stairs are gone and some of the stairs caved in. Doors lay by one door hinge leaving all the doors open and the roof is holey. The counters look clean and all the cabinets are still in tacked. There is a decently clean chair in the living room and only small scratches and tears on it. There is no T.V. and no windows as they are broken. Dean headed up the stairs the best he could avoiding anything sharp that he may step on. Once he got upstairs, he found holes in the walls. He walked past a bathroom that looked clean enough to eat off of. Then he came to a room that actually has a door and slowly opened it up and found Gigi asleep on the bed. Dean slowly closed the door and walked away. Dean pulled out his phone and called the police.

After he hung up the phone, he heard a noise and crept into the bathroom. Outside in the hallway that Dean was in, Gigi came out with a gun in hand. "Who's here?" Gigi asked while aiming here gun. "I know you called the cops, so if you try and stop me, I'll shoot you." Gigi said walking by the bathroom then turned and went back to the bathroom and opened the door. Her gun went right by the end off the door when her hand was grabbed and twisted making her lose the gun. Gigi ran off as fast as she could but was to slow from lack of food and got tackled by Dean. "Get off me!" Gigi yelled out as she tried to get free.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Alex, Gigi." Dean was able to keep her on the ground until the cops arrived. "Take her away and makes sure she stays away." Dean said angrily and then his phone rang. Dean looked to see who is calling and then answered it. "Justin, how is Alex?"

"Not well Dean, could you come by and help. Oh and how is the search for Gigi going?" Justin asked.

"She was just now taken away. It's safe for Alex to roam outside now." Dean said.

"Good but could you tell her?" Justin knew that Alex wouldn't hear it come from family and so he wanted Dean to tell her.

"Yeah, I'll be right there and get this though, Gigi was hiding away in an old wore down house just outside of town." Dean chuckled a little and he could tell Justin was doing the same.

"Who would have guessed she would hide out there of all places. Anyway, I'd better go. See you later Dean."

"See ya." Then Dean got into his car and drove off quickly. After about an hour and a half, Dean got to the Russo's and was welcomed in. "Where is she?" Dean asked. Justin pointed upstairs and then Dean took off. He knocked on the door and when he didn't get an answer, he walked in to see Alex in bed still. "Hi Alex, I just thought that I'd tell you that Gigi is gone for good."

This made Alex turn around. "Thanks Dean for taking care of her for me." Alex then turned back around.

Dean walked over to Alex and sat down next to her. He hadn't said anything which Alex appreciated and then he kissed her. Afterward, Dean got up and started to leave when he heard Alex say something. "Don't go yet, I need you here. You're the closest thing that I can get to having my baby back." Dean smiled and then went over and laid down next to Alex and then the two fell asleep.

**A/N: I had a request to update sooner then later and so I did but for more reasons then just the request though if not for that I probably wouldn't have updated this quickly. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and thanks for the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Back To The Present**

Dean walked upstairs and knocked on Alex's door. Alex opened the door holding her back up while holding onto her stomach trying to keep herself balanced. Alex smiled widely at seeing Dean in front of her but the odd thing is that is hands are behind his back. Before Alex had the chance to ask, Dean pulled out a box of chocolates and a rose. "To my lovely girlfriend."

"Dean, you shouldn't have." Alex paused for a second before talking again. "Why don't you come in and sit down." Alex turned and slowly made her way to her bed and sat down with Dean right behind her.

"I know that you're still a little down about losing one of the twins but how would you like to go out tonight?" Dean said nervously not sure if he should have brought up the sensitive subject.

"Yeah, I'm still a little depressed about losing the one and I think that I always will be; so I may as well not let it get in my way now. So my answer would be yes, I'd love to go out tonight but just one thing. I'm going to be having the baby really soon now. Tomorrow is the due date and everything and I don't want to tire myself out to much before then." Alex said not sure whether or not to go with it.

"Alex, chances are, you won't be due tomorrow. I've discussed things with your parents and they said that children aren't due the day that the doctors say they will be. They are either late or slightly early. Most of the time late but anyway, they said that going out tonight wouldn't be hurtful to you." Dean said trying to convince her to go.

Alex thought for a minute and then nodded. "Fine, we'll go tonight but let me find something that will look ok since I look like a balloon."

"You're a very beautiful balloon." Alex chuckled and then thanked him for the chocolate and rose and then pushed him out the door, sort of. She pushed him off the bed and then he left but he did leave either way. "Dean, what a goof but he's my goof." Alex stood up and went to her closet and looked for something suitable for that night. As she looked, a small foot kicked her. Alex looked down at her stomach and smiled. "None of that missy; just remember who feeds you. Not that I can't stop feeding you because if you don't eat, neither do I." Alex joked and then smiled a little when a knock came to the door. "Come in." Alex yelled.

Justin then walked in and gave his sister a smile. "You know Alex; I can't help but be happy around you." Alex gave him a weird look and so Justin continued. "What I mean is, you've been so much happier lately and now, so is everyone else. You've really rubbed off on us but this time, it's a good thing. Even Max is finally catching up to me in wizard training." Justin said with a smile.

"Justin, did you come here to tell me everyone is happy or did you come here for a reason?" Alex asked still trying to find something to wear.

"Right, well mom and dad told me to tell you that they're proud of you and they want you to have this for yourself." Justin pulled out Merlin's hat from behind his back. "They want you to use it for tonight for whatever you want." Justin then threw the hat over to Alex.

Alex looked at the hat and smiled but then shook her head. "No Justin, I don't need it as nice as it would be to have powers again, I can't. Tell mom and dad thanks though, I appreciate it." Justin took the hat back and then smiled. "You can go unless there is something else."

"I'm proud of you sis, I'll talk to you later." Justin then left the room to let Alex get ready for that night.

That night, Alex came out of her room with a big smile on her face and then got kicked again. "You love kicking me don't you?" Alex said to her stomach as she made her way to the couch. Alex sat down and then turned on the T.V. while she waited for Dean to arrive.

Theresa then came into the room and smiled seeing her daughter on the couch waiting. "HI Alex, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine mom, I'm just thinking. I'm a little worried about having a baby and all. Am I ready to make this work, do I have the brains to do this. I couldn't even take care of myself as far as responsibility goes anyway." Alex said worriedly. "I even let Gigi get the better of me and now I lost one of the twins. How can I take care of one child when I can't even take care of two while they're in me?" Alex let a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"Alex, what happened with Gigi, isn't your fault Alex. That was her issue, not yours; you were just caught in the middle of it. You can always do adoption if you don't feel up to it Alex. Only you can make that decision." Just then the doorbell rang. "For now though, go have fun." Theresa helped Alex up off the couch and over to the door. Theresa left and then Alex opened the door. As soon as she did, she felt a sharp pain and so she grabbed onto the door.

"Alex!" Dean yelled and then she heard her name repeatedly getting softer.

**End Flashback**

Alex jumped from her spot on the bed. "Alex, you ok? You've been zoned out all day. It's nine o'clock and the kids are in bed." Dean asked worriedly.

"Just uh, thinking about the time when I was still pregnant with Megan and well." Alex didn't finish her sentence. Dean quickly wrapped his arms around her. "I really want Megan's sister back." Alex said, tears rolling down her eyes.

"I know, so do I Alex, so do I." Dean said sitting back and letting Alex go. "You hungry." Just then Alex's stomach growled. "I think that answers that question. I'll go grab you something to eat." After a half hour, Alex had eaten and the two had gone to bed safely not knowing what would happen the next day.

**A/N: Only one of the Twins died and I read over the last chapter again and I see how you may have thought that both died as I didn't see it before. Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you continue to review and I apologize for any mistakes that I have and will make. Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Nightmare**

Alex fell asleep easily and quickly that night but her night didn't go so well.

Dean walked by Alex and gave her a quick kiss and then left. Alex then turned and walked over to her kids. "Ok everyone, Megan, you need to get to school and" Alex never finished her sentence as she saw the kids paying no attention to her and then the youngest disappeared. Slowly one by one her children disappeared and soon the three were gone. Alex walked forward a little and then covered her eyes and backed up as a giant flame flew up in front of her. Once the flame disappeared, Evilini could be seen laughing and standing over her brother. On Evilni's left is her family and on her right is Crumbs. Then she heard Evilini speak but she couldn't understand a word of what she had said. Then Alex saw herself being thrown to the ground dead. Flames surrounded Alex and then vanished and all she could see were shadows and they weren't even moving. Alex then heard footsteps and so she turned and found Justin with a naked girl in his hands as the girl is being dragged along the ground. Once he past, she saw that the girl is her daughter but before she could do anything, the two vanished. More flames came and went and in front of her were Justin and her daughter but her daughter is on the ground in some sort of dress head lifted into the air. More talking was noticed but not comprehensible. Then an axe came down and cut off her daughters head.

Alex woke with a start, heart beating a mile a minute. Alex waking up woke up Dean. "Alex, you ok?" Dean asked still waking up.

"Just a nightmare, that's all. I'll be fine Dean, just go back to sleep ok." Alex reassured Dean but she isn't so sure herself which Dean seemed to have noticed.

Dean turned his head toward her and touched his forhead with his and gently kissed her. "I can help you feel better if you want?"

"You're horrible Dean." Alex said laughing slightly.

"Told you I could help you feel better." Dean said getting hit over the head by Alex.

Alex cuddled up closer to Dean and smiled. "I so should have seen that coming. You always say something that could and is taken the right way and you somehow manage to twist your own words around and it comes out differently. Ever since we got married you seem to do that more and more and it works everytime." Alex chuckled a little while getting closer to Dean.

"I feel like I can get away with it being married to you now. So do you want to talk about it?" Dean gave Alex a quick kiss to the forhead.

"You walked by me and then kissed me goodbye for the day." Before Alex could finish, Dean cut in.

"Oh yeah, going to work is a real nightmare." Dean said and then got hit by Alex.

"I wasn't finished dear." The two gave off a small chuckle and then Alex continued on with her story. "So anyway, after you left, the kids started to vanish one by one and then I saw Evilini standing above my brothers body laughing. I saw my family standing on one side of Evilini and Professor Crumbs on the other. She said something which I couldn't make out and then my body was thrown in front of everyone. Then there were more flames and then shadows of people. The only ones that I saw were my brothers and Megan's naked body the Justin was dragging along the ground. Then more flames and I found Megan on the ground in a dress and talking that I couldn't understand was said. Then her head was cut off and I woke up after that."

Dean gently wrapped his arms around Alex and brought her as close as possible to him. "I can't imagine what it was like to see that and I'm sorry that you had to."

Alex looked up at Dean and smiled at him. Quickly but gently pushed him over and climbed on top of him all the while kissing him. The two separated for a quick breath. "You're sweet Dean, you really are." Alex then wrapped her arms over Deans shoulders as she went back to kissing him. After about an hour, the two finally fell back to sleep.

That morning came and Dean kissed Alex goodbye but checked up with Alex before he decided to leave. "You sure that you'll be ok? Evilini is still out there somewhere."

"She hasn't done anything yet and so I don't think she will now. After all, she has been free for years now." Alex then kissed Dean and shooed him out the door. "I'll be fine, I love you."

"Love you too Alex, I'll see you tonight." Dean said and then got into his car and drove off.

Alex smiled as he left and then turned to her kids. "Megan, you need to get to school. Jake, you go and watch some T.V. while I get Jerry something to do that will keep him safe from you." Megan ran over and kissed her mother goodbye as she headed to school. "Ill see you after school and please, don't get detention again."

"I can't promise you anything. Love you mom, bye." Megan said as she rushed off to school.

Alex shook her head and chuckled. 'She is so getting detention again. She is way to much like me and I still don't know if that worries me or not.' Alex whispered to herself and then went to get her youngest son Jerry something to do when she noticed that Megan forgot her five dollars in a sack. 'Way to much like me.' Alex then ran outside to see if she could catch up with Megan but she was too late. "Now I'll have to have Justin come by again and watch Jake for me while I get this to Megan." Alex turned around to head back inside when she heard a laugh and then everything went black.

**A/N: To answer Luiz4200 question, yes actually, it was necessary to kill off a twin but this was unexpected by me. This actually added to the story in a way, you'll see later. All around, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and that I appreciate them all and as a heads up, I will not be doing any updates the whole last week of this month as I will be in Utah for a family reunion. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Another World**

Justin had just woken up from a restful night when something had just stopped beeping and then he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around and then fell to his knees and blacked out. Evilini stood there with an evil grin on her face. "It looks like I'll get what I wanted anyway." She said and then transported Justin and herself to volcano land.

Somewhere else, Alex was just waking up. 'Ah, what hit me?' Alex asked herself as she slowly stood up. After getting to her feet, she looked back and forth to see where she was and from the looks of it, she hadn't been touched. 'Why would someone knock me out and then just leave me where I was?' Alex walked over to the front door and opened it up. Once she walked in, she could hear talking and so she listened in to she what her children were talking about.

'Stop struggling child, just give it up.' Someone that Alex thinks is her brother said. 'Let me go, you can have' The person stopped and Alex ran into the room that she heard the talking.

Alex got to the room to indeed find her brother with Megan in his arms. All of Megan's clothes, with the exception of underwear, were ripped off her. "Justin, what are you doing?"

Justin looked up from staring at the child and shock grew on his face. "You just don't die, do you Alex?" With that said, Justin disappeared leaving Alex alone.

Alex stood there confused and unsure of what was going on. "Is this a dream, or an illusion? What's going on?" Just then twenty men came into the room. Alex then turned to face them. "Who are you guys and what are you doing in my home?" Alex said angrily.

"By the order of the Supreme Wizard, you are under arrest." One of the men said as he walked over to her.

Alex jaw dropped as she heard this but then got herself ready. "I don't think so freaks." The man got close to her and she kicked him away. Two of the men then rushed her and Alex grabbed one of them and then threw him into the other. The men stopped coming but Alex kept herself on her toes. The leader of the group nodded his head and the entire group pulled out long chains. That freaked Alex out a bit but she wasn't going out without a fight. Three of the men came at her with the chains. Alex grabbed one of the chains and used it against them as she flung one of them into another leaving just one to deal with. Alex dodged the chain that the guy whipped at her and ran forward and kicked the man backward. Six more men came at her. "Really guys." Two chains came from two different sides and so Alex took a step backward and then grabbed onto the chains just as another chain came and hit her in the side causing her to let go. Alex recovered quickly but still got knocked to the ground and her hands got chained. Alex slowly drifted to sleep not knowing why.

Justin had just woken up and looked around and found himself in the volcano. Justin stood up and brushed himself off and walked out. "Evilini, did you really think that you could win that easily?"

"I have your powers Justin, so yes, I do." Just then, Justin disappeared and then reappeared behind Evilini. Evilini turned around and grew shocked. "How, I took your powers." Then Justin's powers started to flow back into him.

"I'm the ultimate wizard Evilini and I know how to deny you of everything that you want because as you can see, even when you take my powers, I still have them." Justin waved his wand and then Evilini disappeared. Justin left Volcano land and went over to his parent's home. Justin walked into the substation and found his parents working hard at what they do. The two hadn't seen Justin walk in and so Justin walked over to the front and waited.

Theresa walked over and started ask what he wanted but then stopped as she saw Justin standing there. "Justin." She said simply.

Jerry looked to the front and smiled. "Justin my boy, how are you?"

Justin's smile then faded which worried his parents greatly. Then Justin confirmed their worry. "I'm afraid that Evilini has done something to Alex. I'm going to go to her home and look for her but in the meantime, don't let Max or anyone else know. I only tell you because you're her parents." Justin then went into the old wizard lair and then transported into Alex's home. Justin looked around and found his youngest nephew playing with toys and then he went into the living room and found his sick nephew watching T.V. on the couch. "Hey kiddo, where is your mother?" Justin asked softly and calmly so as not to worry his young nephew.

"Mom should still be outside on the front porch." Jake said tiredly as he stared at the T.V.

"You sleep Jake and thank you." Justin walked over to the front door and opened it up but Alex wasn't there. Justin frowned and then went back inside and transported back into the wizard lair. He walked out and then pulled his parents back into the lair. "Alex is missing. Dad, I'm afraid that Alex has been sent to an alternate universe."

"That's not good." Jerry said and then Theresa looked at him confused.

"I don't get it, if we know where she could be, how is that bad?" Theresa asked not understanding.

"Mom, in an alternate universe, it could be that anyone who is evil is now good or visa-versa. Maybe people that are alive here could be dead there. People will even look like us but they will have different names, not that that's a bad thing but since we're on the topic, I figure why not say everything. Anyway, the point is that there are so many things that could be bad. I have to go and find Alex before it's too late." Justin then disappeared.

Alex woke up an hour later being dragged by the chains holding her. Alex got to her feet and then whipped the two dragging her. Alex whipped around and jumped over and knocked over anyone who got in the way. When she was out of the crowd, the chain that is still attached to her wrists got pulled making Alex jerk backward a little. She quickly pulled forward making the person holding the chain fall onto his face. Alex ran and made it into some nearby woods. Just then, she disappeared.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday but I was busy. I will try to update again today but I have stuff to do and so I'm not sure if I'll be able to. Please review and thanks for reviewing everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but I was gone longer then expected. Also, before I left, I found that my grandpa died and so I didn't feel much look writing anymore before I left. **

**Chapter 10: Evil Brother**

When Alex reappeared, she found herself in a big room on a bed surrounded by people. One of which she recognized immediately. "Evilini."

"Alex?" Evilini asked not sure if this was her name or not.

"What, you trying to kill me again?" Alex looked around the room more closely and found professor crumbs as well. "What are you doing here and with this witch? You make another bet that you had no business being a part of or something?"

Professor Crumbs smiled and shook his head. "You're obviously not from this world." Alex gave him an angered stare with a mix of confusion. "Everything will be explained later but we must know, what is your name?"

"My name is Alex Moriarty and I want to know where the hell I am." Alex screamed and then continued. "One second I'm outside of my home and then I walk in to see my daughter getting attacked by my brother and there is no one else anywhere." Alex screamed and took a breath. Before she could continue her rant, professor Crumbs cut in.

"So you are Alex; tell me, why didn't you teleport away?" Professor Crumbs asked.

"I can't, I don't have powers because I'm married to a mortal. Now where is my husband and once again, where am I. I don't have any patience." Alex got up off the bed and stood there waiting for someone to speak. When no one did, she continued. "Well?" Alex demanded.

"You're husband and you are dead as well as your sons but you're here which means that this is not you're world. You must save your daughter but you must save yourself first." Professor Crumbs started.

Evilini continued. "You're brother here in this world is after your daughters power. However since you are here, Justin won't harm her until you're dead. He fears your powers as well." Evilini didn't have the chance to continue before Alex screamed.

"I told you already that I don't have powers." Alex screamed angrily as she didn't feel like she is getting anywhere.

"Yes, but he thinks you do which will give us the upper hand." Professor Crumbs left for a few seconds and then returned and threw a sniper rifle at Alex who caught it. "We want you to kill Justin. We also want you as far from him as possible so that he can't kill you. If he does, then our world and others will be destroyed." Crumbs said leaning against a wall.

"I can't kill someone but" Alex paused and then spoke again. "Just send me home, I'll let my good brother take care of this when it comes to that point." Alex then dropped the gun to the floor and then started to walk out after seeing that they wouldn't help her.

Evilini then spoke up. "What if he becomes to strong and he kills your brother Alex. You don't want for your brother to die do you?"

Alex turned around on her heals and yelled. "My brother is twice the wizard that that guy is and he always will be."

"What if you're wrong Alex?" Alex started to walk away. "What if you evil brother knows about your good brother and knows just how to kill him?" Evilini said making Alex stop.

"How could he? He has never been to our world." Alex said as she began to panic slightly.

"Our Justin doesn't need to travel to know how to kill someone Alex. If you walk away now, you leave many to die without even trying." Evilini said

Alex looked to the ground and frowned. After a few seconds, she looked up and walked over to where she dropped the gun and picked it up. She looked at it for a while and frowned. "Even being evil, how can I kill him?" Alex said letting a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"Our Alex was ready but she never had the chance and so the question is; can you finish what you started." Professor Crumbs asked.

"I never started though, your Alex did, not me." Alex shot trying to find someway out of this.

"You may be from two different worlds but you are one in the same Alex. You may not be our Alex but I know that you wouldn't leave any chance for a world to die off without a fight." Evilini calmly said. "If not for the other worlds, think of our Alex's daughter. If she was yours, would you let her die without a fight?"

Alex stayed silent for a few minutes and then looked up with a serious look on her face. "Show me how to use this." Alex said referring to the weapon in her hand.

Crumbs and Evilini smiled and nodded.

Justin dragged Alex's daughter into a small cramped room filled with webs at the bottom of some stairs. "You will stay in here until I decide to get rid of you Ashley. First I must see to it that your mother dies first." Justin then slammed the door leaving the Ashley in the room.

Ashley sat on the ground with her arms on her legs and her head on her arms. 'Why can't he just take my powers and leave me alone? I never did anything to him and he wants me dead.' Ashley said to herself and then silently cried.

Justin walked back up the stairs that he had gone down. 'I will not let my sister live but how has she survived unless she isn't from here. I never did check out to see if my alternate self has a sister as well. I guess I should have and with that being the case I need to watch my back even closer. However, if she doesn't have powers, then I have nothing to be afraid of but if she does, she will be a threat to me.' Justin whispered to himself and then walked over to one of his guards. "You, make sure to warn me if any of the so called heroes come by. I wish to get rid of them as soon as possible." The guard nodded and then quickly walked away to keep watch. 'Soon, I'll have no problems and the worlds will fall to me.' Justin smiled evilly as he walked toward his room.

**A/N: Again, I would like to apologize for not updating more before I left. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Ignoring Orders**

In a giant mess hall, guards are eating and talking about the girl and the plans for her, the future and other things; not necessarily in that order. "I say we just kill that woman right now. I bet if we did, our leader would totally raise our ranks. I don't know about you but I'm tired of being low on the ranks." Gigi said putting some food in her mouth.

"I agree with you but how are we supposed to kill someone that powerful Gigi." The guard across from Gigi said.

"Why do you always have to come up with someway to mess up the most perfect plans?" Gigi shook her head and then stuffed the last of her food into her mouth. "I'm going to go and try to come up with some other plan." Gigi then stood up and walked off.

Just then another guard came over to that table. "What were you and your girlfriend talking about?" Will asked

"I'll show you a girlfriend." TJ said back.

"Really, you make it so hard to, never mind. Look, I'm bored and want something to do. You think after this whole mess is over with, we can go and actually do something for fun." TJ just shrugged and so Will continued. "In fact, why don't we do something now?" Justin then walked into the room. "Perfect timing." Will then waved Justin over. "Sir, about the prisoner."

Justin then started getting angry. "What about her; did she escape?"

"No sire, not at all but I was curious about something. If you're going to kill her eventually, why not let your guards have their way with her." Will asked.

"You will do no such thing. Why did I have to get stuck with the sick guards?" Justin said rubbing the bridge of nose.

"We're sick, what about you; you're going to kill your own niece." Will said.

"I wouldn't if I didn't have to but if I let her live, she will eventually come back and get rid of me once she is string enough to. Believe me when I say that I would rather let her live but I have no choice if I value my own life. Now enough about her, I have some things to attend to." Justin then walked off.

Will turned back to Justin with an angry look and grumbled a little. "I'll just go down without him knowing and I'll be out before he knows I'm gone." Will whispered to TJ.

"Good luck with that but do you really think you can get behind Justin?" TJ asked and then walked off.

'I can and will. She is of no use to him and what he doesn't know won't hurt him.' Will said to himself and then got up after he took his last bite of food. 'Justin went the opposite way of the dungeon and so I'll be free to have her." Will smiled evilly and then walked out of the mess hall toward the dungeon. Once he reached the top of the stairs leading down, he realized that two guards stand there. Will then walked over to the two guards and one of them spoke.

"What is your business here Will?" One guard asked.

"Justin wanted me to check on the prisoner." Will said mentally crossing his fingers hoping that they would believe him.

"Why would he send you and not ask one of us?" The other guard asked.

"If I knew I'd tell you but he was in a hurry and didn't want to be bothered." Will said and then began to worry as the guards just stood there. Then the two guards nodded and let Will pass. "Thank you." Will smiled happily after he passed the two guards and headed down the stairs but he didn't rush as so not to give himself away. He got to the bottom of the stairs and slowly opened the gate. Ashley stood up afraid of the guard walking in. "Hello girl." Will said and then rushed over to her.

"What do you want?" Ashley asked in a shaky voice.

"Not much." The guard said grabbing Ashley's arm and pulling her toward him. He then reached behind and undid her bra and threw it to the ground.

Ashley struggled to get free and in her panic couldn't think of any spell not that it would do any good as she is in a room with a spell to dispel her powers. Ashley wanted to scream but couldn't find her voice to be able to do so.

"Stop struggling girl." Will then pushed her up against a wall and pulled off her panties and then pushed her to the floor. Will climbed on top of her and started to kiss her.

In Justin's work room, Justin sat there working and then heard something outside and went over to his window. He looked out and found Evilini and the group. He slammed his fists onto the window sill and then ran out. "Guards, get everyone together, we have some company." Then the guards ran away to get the others.

Down in the dungeon, Will just grabbed Ashley by her breast when he heard the guards yelling something but didn't hear anything but yells. AS he continued to feel her up and down, a guard walked in who then ran out and up the stairs and before Will could get away and out of the dungeon, Justin appeared.

Justin looked angrily at Will who shrunk into a corner. "I told you not to and now you'll pay for doing this." Justin transformed his wand into a sword and then walked over to Will. Will begged for him to stop but Justin wouldn't listen. Justin reached him and then cut off Will's head. Blood squirt out of his neck like a fountain. Blood covered the wall and ground where Will's lifeless body lays. Justin turned around and faced a few guards. "Let this be a lesson to those who don't listen to me." Then Justin and the guards left leaving Ashley in the bloody room.

**A/N: I know this isn't the most exciting chapter but it's the only one that will be like this. This is also more of an M rated chapter though the rest of the story will be rated T. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thanks for the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Betrayal**

Alex is up in a tree sitting there with the rifle in hand, shaking ever so slightly. She took in a deep breath and then relaxed and pulled out her walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Evilini, what's taking him so long to get out here?" Alex asked holding the rifle upright standing it up on the butt of the gun while holding it.

"He is probably taking care of something. He wouldn't take so long if he wasn't busy with something so just hold on, wait, here he comes." Evilini replied and quickly put the communication device away.

Alex picked up the rifle and aimed through it and then saw the two groups talking though it was hard from that distance and only seeing them through the scope. After Alex saw Justin walk away, she aimed her gun but found that him moving made it hard to hit him, though she knew that it would; making only having one shot at this even more nerve wracking. Before she got the chance to fire off her gun, Justin walked inside the building. She let out a sigh and then hit the tree out of frustration. She quickly regained herself and aimed again hoping that Justin would reappear. Justin did in fact show his face again but not the way Alex had hoped. Justin walked out with Ashley in his grip and to make it worse, she is in a red dress like from her dream. Alex followed Justin the best she could and then he stopped and through Ashley to the ground. The next thing she saw was Justin's wand turn into a sword and she quickly aimed for his head and then fired off. The gun had such a kickback that it almost pushed Alex out of the tree but she managed to keep a hold on the tree. Alex quickly aimed to see if she hit Justin but he wasn't there however, Ashley is perfectly fine but scared.

The next thing that Alex noticed was that Justin appeared in front of her and he pushed her out of the tree and then transported down next to her. "You're not my annoying all powerful sister are you?" Justin then picked up Alex and threw her to the ground. "You're pathetic; I don't need to kill you now."

"So what, I'm not important enough to kill?" Alex slowly stood up off the ground trying to get her breath back. "I won't let you hurt her." Alex was then pushed back to the ground and then kicked in her side three times before getting kicked in the head. Alex slowly but surely blacked out.

"You're not worth anything to me but I will say that you have one heck of a shot. You actually would have had me." Justin then transported away but when he returned, Ashley had left. Justin screamed to the sky and then turned towards his guards. "Where is Ashley?"

Gigi then walked over to Justin and smiled widely. "She's gone and sadly there is nothing you can do about that now." Justin looked at her confused. Gigi smiled and then quickly pulled out her gun and fired on Justin who transported away just in time. "I can't kill you Justin but she can and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that she does." Gigi was then hit in the back and stabbed through. The sword was pulled out and Gigi was thrown to the ground.

"So you were working for them the whole time. Too bad actually, I was going to raise your rank like you've been wanting. All well, live and learn I guess." Justin started to walk away but then turned around to say one last thing. "You're little sacrifice was pointless, you've only delayed her death." Then he cut her head off and walked off. "Guards, find her and bring her back to me."

Far away, Evilini is carrying scared Ashley back to their hideout while one of the others went to find Alex. Once they got back, Ashley was set on a nearby couch. "Crumbs, help take care of Ashley while I go to help find Alex." Crumbs went over to the couch and then Ashley jumped up and ran over to Evilini and hid behind her.

"No, no men; leave me alone and don't touch me." Ashley said obviously panicked.

Evilini and Crumbs looked at each other and frowned and then nodded and Crumbs left. Shortly after, Alex was carried in through the door and Evilini frowned. "Is she ok?"

"Yes but she will need some rest." The person that brought Alex in set her on the couch and then left. Evilini walked over to the couch across from Alex and sat down with Ashley next to her. "Ashley, what happened to you, why did Crumbs scare you so much?" Evilini asked.

Ashley is still shaken from when Will attacked her. "Men hurt me, men are evil and I don't like them. They are mean and bullies, they raped me." Ashley said quietly but loud enough for Evilini to hear.

"I see, so that's what happened. You poor girl, you need to get out of this wretched world." Evilini then noticed Alex start to wake up.

Alex woke up slowly but when she finally was able to focus, she found Ashley safe on the other couch. "Ashley!" Alex screamed happily and got up off the couch and ran over to her. She quickly wrapped her arms around her tightly and stayed like that for a few seconds before letting go. "Are you ok? You're shaking terribly." Alex said worriedly. Ashley just shook her head and hugged her back.

"Ashley, why don't I talk to your mother for a second but don't worry, we will just be on the other couch." Ashley nodded and the two adults went to the other couch and sat down. "Alex, you need to take Ashley somewhere far away."

"Ok, I know exactly where to take her. I'll take her back to my world with me." Alex said and before Evilini could even protest, Alex began to explain. "She'll be safest there and besides, it'll be like having my daughter back and my daughter will have her twin back." Alex said and then Evilini smiled.

"You're brilliant Alex but before I send you two back to your world, you need to know something." Just then, Justin's guards broke into the room. "Never mind." Evilini then sent the two back to Alex's world.

When the two arrived, Ashley saw her father and brothers and then quickly hid behind Alex. "Get away from me." Everyone looked confused and worried at the same time.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took me a week but my mom had the computer for the last three days for school. Anyway, please review and I hope you continue to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Therapy**

Alex knelt down next to Ashley and looked her in the eyes. "Ashley, what's wrong, you're shaking." Alex asked worriedly.

Ashley cuddled in closer to Alex and folded her arms. "No more men, no men." Ashley repeated over and over.

Alex wrapped her arms around Ashley and then scowled. 'Justin.' Alex whispered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Alex calmed herself and then walked over to the door with Ashley in front of her. When Alex opened the door, Ashley shrunk away seeing Jerry standing there. "Mom, dad, why are you here?"

"Justin told us that you were sent into another dimension." Jerry said happy to see his daughter there in front of him. "We came to help with the kids."

"Dad, could I talk to mom alone with my daughter." Jerry nodded and then walked into the house and past the two and noticed Megan avoid seeing him. He then saw Megan come into the room and he quickly looked back and realized that that wasn't Megan that was hiding from him.

Alex and Ashley walked outside and the three sat down on the bench right outside. "Alex, why is Megan acting like she is afraid of her grandfather?" Theresa asked.

"That's just it though mom, this isn't Megan, this is Ashley. I don't know exactly what happened but I think it had to do with something that Justin did. The alternate Justin I mean, not my good brother Justin but my evil brother Justin. Oh you know what I mean." Alex rubbed the bridge of her nose and then relaxed and continued. "See needs therapy mom; I don't think she'll be able to live life at all always hiding from men. Whatever happened to her, she needs help." Alex then wrapped her arms around Ashley again.

Theresa looked at her daughter and the alternate version of her granddaughter and smiled slightly. "I know a place that we can take her."

"Thanks mom but let's hurry." Justin then appeared and walked over to them with a sigh of relieve. "Get away from her Justin."

"What, what did I do?" Justin asked confused.

"You didn't do anything but you also did do something so just get out of here." Alex said feeling Ashley shake out of fear. Justin ran by them and into the house. "We better go as soon as possible." Alex said and the three went and got into the car and drove off. They finally arrived at the place and made an appointment. Once the appointment was made after arguing back and forth between Alex and the lady at the desk, they went and sat down in the waiting room. After about ten minutes Ashley was called in and so Alex followed her in. A man walked in and Ashley hid behind Alex. "Excuse me; may we somehow get a female doctor?" Alex asked nicely.

"If she is afraid of men then it would be best for her to have a male doctor. She will recover quicker at least that is the hope. She'll be fine, don't worry." The doctor said and then told Ashley to follow him in. Ashley wouldn't let go of Alex and so Alex ripped Ashley from her leg and pushed her gently through the door. Alex turned and heard cries of help from the other side of the door. She wasn't even sure how correct the doctor is but she really didn't have the energy to argue anymore and so she went back to her mother.

Alex looked at her mother with sad eyes and then left the building. Theresa followed shortly after. When they reached the car, Alex spoke. "I hate it mom, I left her in there by herself. She cried out to me for help and I just walked away from her. Was that the right thing to do mom?" Alex let some tears slip down her cheeks.

"Alex, I want to say that I know it's hard but I can only say that it must be. I think you did the right thing." Theresa said and then asked a question that's been on her mind. "What was her family like Alex?"

"They were good to her but my evil brother killed them and then tried to kill Ashley. She is alone now and so I had to bring her here. She deserves a family and now we are the only family that she has. I couldn't let her die there." Alex answered still worried about Ashley.

"So you've taken her in as your own?" Theresa asked just to make sure that she has the facts straight and sure enough, Alex nodded.

In the other world, Justin had started working on his plans for what he would do once he got his hands on Ashley. 'I'll kill her as soon as possible and anyone who stands in my way.' Justin thought and then a knock came to the door. "Come in." Justin yelled.

In came a very nervous guard. Slowly he walked over to Justin and then bowed to him. "Sir, your sister has taken Ashley back to her world."

Justin screamed and yelled for the guard to get out and so the guard made a hasty exit. Justin picked up a chair and threw it against a wall which broke it into pieces. "My sister will pay for this and so will the rest of her family even if I have to wipe them off the face of their world. Justin took a deep breath and then calmed down. "First my sister, then Ashley, and then her whole family." Justin pounded his fists on the desk he had been sitting at. "Watch your back Alex, I'm coming for you and this time Alex, no one will stand in my way once I find you." Justin then sat down with an evil smirk on his face. A dark aura surrounded his body making only his eyes visible. "No one will stand in my way." Justin then started laughing.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and I hope that you continue to. I hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Coming for Ashley**

Alex and Theresa made it home shortly with everyone staring at Alex. Alex ignored the stares and sat down on the couch next to her sick son. Alex looked to her son and then to the group and back before letting out a large sigh and let her head droop. 'I just know that Justin is going to get here and try to take her from me.' Alex thought and then felt a hand on her shoulder. Alex jumped and looked behind her to see the group with worried faces and Dean's hand on her shoulder. Alex moved her hand to Deans and smiled weakly at him.

Dean smiled and then asked his question. "Alex, are you ok?" After receiving a nod from Alex, he continued. "I'm glad but now I've got to know, what's going on?"

Alex shied away and put her hands back into her lap. "I'm sorry but right now I just don't have the energy." Alex stood up and walked to her room letting some tears slide down her face as she walked.

Dean turned and watched as his wife walked away. "Alex." He said simply not sure of what to say or do except to leave her alone to give her time to breathe. He noticed the others talking but didn't know exactly what was being said.

Alex reached the room but stopped in front of it. She leaned up against the wall and let out another sigh but much smaller this time. "What do I do, how am I supposed to do anything against a full wizard more or less and evil full wizard. The only one that can help at all is Justin but I can't ask him to put his life on the line just to help protect someone from another world." Alex said sadly.

"You don't have to ask Alex, If she means that much to you, then she is worth protecting." Justin said and then walked away.

This being said caught Alex off guard and turned to see Justin but he wasn't there when she looked. 'Justin, did he, he must have.' Alex thought, having a hard time finishing her sentences. 'Justin, the best brother ever.' Alex then turned and opened the door behind her.

In the other room, Dean had sat down next to his sick son and started to rub his back to try and help. He wanted more then anything to go and help Alex but Alex would just want to be left alone and he knew that. Something however kept telling him to go after his wife and try to help and then a scream was heard and Dean jumped at the sound and then saw Alex come crashing through the wall with Justin right behind her. Dean grew angry and then saw Justin with everyone. 'He is in two places at once.' Then he noticed the clothing and that the two Justin's are wearing different cloths. At this point, Dean had decided to let the wizards deal with this and so he headed back to his son.

Good Justin was able to catch Alex and help her back onto her feet. "You ok?" Alex nodded and then grabbed her side and winced and shook her head. Jerry came over and helped Alex while Justin readied his wand. "You; get out of here and head back to your world." Justin snapped.

Evil Justin just laughed and shook his head. "Not before I kill Alex for ruining my chances and killing my niece. I" Just then Megan came out of her room. Evil Justin turned and smiled. "First I'll kill you and then you're worthless mother." Evil Justin raised his wand ready to attack when he saw something in the girl. Her eyes are so focused and full of fire, not an inch of her is afraid of him. Evil Justin looked around but found no magical item of any kind. Evil Justin turned around toward the group. "Where is Ashley?"

Alex looked at him with the same fire as Megan. "You'll never know you creep. Why don't you just leave her alone? She isn't a threat to you here." Alex said trying to stand on her own but knew that something must be bruised as she couldn't stand on her own.

"Why should I leave it to chance?" Evil Justin said.

"Because by the time that she is strong enough to kill you, she'll forget about you completely." Alex argued but it hurt slightly.

Evil Justin thought about this for a second and then smiled. "I guess you have a point, I'll leave you be and I won't go after any of you anymore. Goodbye." Evil Justin then disappeared.

Megan then ran over to her mother quickly but resisted the urge to hug her seeing that she is in pain. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Yes Alex, I think that now would be a good time to tell everyone what exactly is going on." Jerry said

Alex really didn't want to but knew that she doesn't really have a choice anymore. "Ok everyone, sit down somewhere." The group went to the kitchen and grabbed a seat and sat. Alex then began telling them the whole story. Once Alex finished the story, her and Theresa went back outside and to the car to go and pick up Ashley.

Justin stood up and leaned up against the wall with his left arm on the wall and his head on his arm. After a few seconds, Justin stood up straight again and began speaking. "Mom, dad, I think that you two had better stay out of this and I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Max about this either. Who knows what he would do. Dean, you need to do what you can to keep the family safe even if it means that you move. However I may need Alex to stay here as she knows more then I do about what's going on."

In the other world, Justin had just called in one of his guards. "I need you to go and collect some people for me. You see, I promised that I wouldn't go after the girl or my sister and so I need someone else to go for me." Justin then snapped and the guard disappeared.

**A/N: So I may or may not be here Wednesday through Monday. So I may take another week before I update again. Also my computer broke last week which is why I didn't update earlier. Please review and thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Michael**

The guard appeared outside the late night bite restraint and shied away and then realized that he isn't in his world and relaxed. He looked around for a while and smiled at the memories that he had. True, he didn't actually know anyone but he was always more of the ninja type of person; always keeping to himself and keeping himself hidden 98 percent of the time. This was going to be a new task for him then usual since this required him to talk to people instead of stealing or assassinating someone like he had done with Alex's husband and Alex herself. Alex was slightly harder to kill however as she ran and fired at him with magic whenever possible. He had finally managed to kill her though he may have to do it again; this time however, it won't take as long. "First thing is first though, make friends with them. They don't know me so it shouldn't be too hard as long as I don't rush it. Last thing that I want to do is blow my cover before I even get started." The guard then headed toward the substation.

In the other world, Justin sat in his chair trying to figure things out. "How do you kill someone that just won't die?" Justin asked himself, his back to the door. "Getting to Ashley will be absolutely impossible to do as long as Alex is around and there is no way I can get to them until my guard gets to Ashley. I only have a little time left before everything falls through the cracks." Justin then got up off his chair and started pacing when he got an idea. "If I can't kill Alex, then why not take over her." Justin paused for a second before continuing. "My sister knows I'm cruel so give me the power of mind control." Less then a second later and a small thin black item appeared in his hand. Justin grabbed it with two fingers and held it up in front of him. "Your mind will soon be mind sister." Justin gave off a small chuckle and then set the item down on his desk.

Back with the guard, he had walked over all the way to the Moriarty's home and knocked on the door, after making sure that he had just regular clothes on and not armor. The one he had expected answered the door. "Hello miss, I was just wondering if you would like someone to mow your yard for you. You see, I can't seem to get a good job so until I do, I have been going around asking people if they wouldn't mind me mowing their lawns." The guard said very convincingly considering how he has little experience talking to others.

"Excuse me but I never got your name so if you wouldn't mind." Alex said not trusting anyone but not showing it to the man.

"Of course, silly me. My name is Michael." Michael said.

Alex was about to say something else but Megan came by and saw the man. She blushed, looked away, and walked off. Alex turned to Michael and smiled the best she could. "Come by on Saturdays and mow then. Saturdays only though unless I say otherwise the week before." Alex said nicely even though both people at the door knew it is fake.

"Thank you madam, thank you so very much." Michael turned and walked away. 'You have been more then helpful.' Michael whispered and disappeared around the corner.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go to grandmas and grandpa's for lunch, is that cool?" Megan asked after the boy at the door left.

"Of course but for safety's sake, transport there and back." Alex said somewhat truthfully as it is for safety after what's been going on but she also didn't want Megan running into Michael alone not knowing what would happen if she did. After Megan left, Alex went over to Dean and gave a very weak smile. "Dean, you need to leave." A small tear slipped down her cheeks as she said this.

Dean gently grabbed Alex's shoulders and rubbed them up and down. After a few seconds he stopped and looked seriously at her. "No Alex, I'm not leaving you alone."

"Dean you have to, if you don't, our children may die. Please Dean, leave and don't come back until I say and if I don't ever say, then don't come back." Alex said crying harder now.

"No, I won't leave you to die. I can't loose you." Dean said almost ready to cry himself. He never thought that Alex would really ask him to leave her. "I vowed that I would never leave you Alex." He said remembering his wedding vows.

"You don't have a choice Dean because if you don't take the kids and leave, then I'll leave so that you don't have to. Either way, we can't be together for a while and possibly ever again. One thing that I can't do is lose my children or my husband, so one of us has to leave." Alex said harshly though most of the harshness was from her straining her throat to talk.

Dean let his head drop in defeat and then looked back up at Alex. "Ok Alex, but don't think for one second that I'll let you die."

"Dean, you go and you won't" Alex never had the chance to finish her sentence.

"I won't let you die even if my daughter has to transport me back here herself." Dean then gave Alex a small kiss and walked away and got himself ready to move.

Alex smiled happily and sadly at the same time. 'I have the best husband ever.' Alex thought as she went to sit down by her sick son.

Megan reached the substation and walked over to her grandparents. "Grandpa, grandma." Megan said as she went over to them and gave them a huge hug each.

"You're awfully happy today." Theresa said taking some sandwiches over to one of the tables and after getting free from Megan's bear hug.

Just then Michael walked up to the counter. "Hey it's you." Megan blushed lightly. 'Man he is cute.' Megan thought.

Michael smiled and then ordered a sandwich. 'To bad she has to die, she is really cute.' Michael thought.

**A/N: So it turns out that I ended up not leaving for the week after all and so I decided to update. I hope you enjoyed and please review and thanks to all those who have reviewed and I hope you continue to do so. To all those just reading, well I hope you continue to read. Thanks to everyone.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Gone**

Megan smiled slightly and then slowly started over to Michael as she waited for her sandwich. Once she reached him, she took in a deep breath and calmed herself; then spoke. "Hello uh, Michael right?" Megan asked making sure she got his name right.

Michael nodded and then smiled. "Yeah, that's right. You are; sorry; I never caught your name."

"Oh silly me, I'm Megan Moriarty. By the way, sorry if my mother was a bit uptight around you. She really worries about me." Megan apologized.

"She should." Michael said and then got a confused look that said, 'what's that supposed to mean?' "I just meant that you're very attractive so why shouldn't your mother be? You know how guys can be around pretty girls." Michael said and then saw Megan relax. "So how would you like to go out sometime if your mother doesn't kill me first?"

Megan went over and sat on the chair next to Michael. "I would love to." Megan then received her sandwich.

Evil Justin is sitting on his throne smiling and looking through a large mirror like object at Michael. 'Phase one complete.' He then started laughing.

Alex went over to her husband after seeing that he had finished packing and sat down next to him. She looked up at him and then back down about three times and then let out a sigh. "Dean, I don't want you to leave but I just don't know what else to do. I should probably just, no, I don't know." Alex said trying to find the right words.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning with the kids Alex. I'm going to keep an eye on you Alex, and I don't want you to know how. Not because I don't trust you but I don't trust the evil Justin. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe from him." Dean said standing up and walking away, leaving Alex to think.

'What am I going to do?' Alex thought laying back on the bed, her hands behind her head. 'This is so hard.'

The next day, Megan got up angrily knowing that she would be leaving. She fought as hard as she could but her mother wouldn't let her stay no matter what. Though it wasn't just the fat that they would be leaving, she had been up all night worrying about her mother and angry that this is all happening because of Ashley. Now she isn't blaming Ashley for anything but she is mad that she has to leave because her evil uncle would kill her just to get to Ashley is he has to and so she had to leave for protection. If her evil uncle didn't feel the need to kill the family, then she would be here to help fight him off. Megan finally gave into her mother and said that she would go. Megan went over to her father and looked at him blankly. "I'm ready to go dad."

Dean nodded and then headed to the car. Alex then followed him out shortly after she got Ashley ready to go. Alex helped Ashley into the car and sat her next to Megan and the wall since she is still terrified of men. After Ashley was in and ready, Alex waved goodbye and then watched as they turned the corner. A small tear ran down her cheek as her family left and then she went to head back inside. Once she was inside, she felt hands grab her by the neck. Alex flung her leg backward but didn't hit anything and the hand left her neck. Alex flipped around and then snarled at the person behind her. "Justin!" Alex shot.

"Now now, is that the way to treat your brother?" Evil Justin mocked as he stared at her.

"Yes actually, it is. Ashley is gone so don't think you can get to her." Alex snapped at him.

"I don't need to get to her, in fact; I did say that I wouldn't go after her and I meant it. I'm not going to go after her." Evil Justin smiled widely.

"Then why are you here?" Alex kept her distanced as they talked and got ready to fight back if necessary.

"I came for you Alex. You see Alex, you are becoming a thorn in my side and so I had to ask myself something. How do I kill someone that doesn't die and how do I kill Ashley if the one protecting her won't die." Evil Justin said walking around Alex who kept an eye on him the whole time. "So my solution is simple enough, make the obstacle; you; my slave."

"How pray tale do you intend to do that? I'm not going to just join you freely." Alex said never losing contact with Evil Justin.

Evil Justin smiled and then transported and hit Alex from behind. Alex fell to the ground and slowly got back up. As she got to her feet, she was knocked into a wall and then thrown into another. Alex started getting tired of this and then kicked Evil Justin as he approached her. Justin fell back a little and then transported right beside Alex and grabbed the back of her neck. "Just like this."

Alex felt a very sharp sting in her neck but didn't have the strength to reach up behind her neck or move at all. She couldn't even scream as she stood there in pain. She could feel whatever it was enter into her spine and then her heart and mind. As soon as it the sting hit her mind, she collapsed to the floor and blacked out.

"Phase two complete." Evil Justin said and then Good Justin transported into the house in time to see his evil self transport away with Alex.

"Alex!" Justin screamed as his evil self and Alex disappeared.

Five hours after Dean and the kids left, they had reached their rent home. Dean and the kids got all there stuff inside and then Dean headed outside. 'Alex, please stay safe.' Dean whispered not realizing that Alex had been taken. After a few minutes of staring out at the sky, Dean headed back inside and went to lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

Megan had been watching T.V. for a while and then she heard the doorbell ring. Megan got up and looked out the eyehole on the door and smiled widely. She quickly opened the door and hugged the person in front of her. "Michael, what are you doing here?"

"What can I say; I couldn't stand to be away from you." Michael said smiling but what he had said was only partly true. He had to get away from Evil Justin. With Just the few hours that they had spent together, he seemed to be growing closer to Megan.

**A/N: Here you go, another chapter. Hope you enjoyed and I thank all of you reviewing and reading. This has been my best story so far (as far as hits and reviews go anyway) and I still have more chapters to go. Thanks to everyone once again for reviewing and reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Uncontrollable**

In the other world, Alex was just waking up from her black out. Evil Justin then walked in with a big grin on his face. Alex sat up but said nothing as Justin walked around her. Justin smiled and then spoke. "Stand Alex." AS he said this, Alex stood up at his command. "Perfect, just as I hoped." Justin said happily. "Please sit." Alex did just that and then Justin went over to a seat across the room. "Alex, go to the guest room and change into one of the items in there." Justin told her where to go and Alex was off in a few seconds leaving Justin to think. 'Now, I have Alex under my control and sooner then expected. If it hadn't been for her husband taking the kids and leaving, it would have taken longer but that's neither here or there. The question is how do I use Alex to my advantage?' Justin thought about this for a while and then knew exactly what to do. He waited for Alex to get back and when she did, he was shocked to see what she is wearing. "Alex, where did you get that?"

"From the closet in the guest room." Alex now has on a low cut black shirt and some pants with a belt. "Should I change into something different sir?"

'People wonder why I don't like the women shopping.' Justin whispered to himself rubbing the bridge of his nose and then relaxed. "No, that will be fine; I just didn't realize that we had that." Justin then sat Alex back down and started talking to her about the plan. "What I need you to do Alex, is get rid of a small thorn in my side." Justin got up and grabbed a sniper rifle and then went back and handed it to Alex. "I want Crumbs and Evilini dead before I continue with my plans."

"Of course sir, I'll get right on that." Then Alex left immediately. In Alex's mind however, some other things were going on deep within. 'I can't kill them, they're innocent people. Stop moving legs.' Alex had started running quickly with the rifle on her back. 'I have no control of myself and two people will die because of it. May be it's like when Harper was in my head, may be all I have to do is focus and I can take control.' Alex then started to focus on what she needed to do and she could see herself slowly start to slow down.

Unfortunately she started feeling the pain of focusing and then relaxed and her body sped up immediately again. 'I can't slow myself and if I do, I'll probably kill my mind, myself, whatever I am, doing this.' Alex said trying to figure out what she is since she seems to be trapped within herself. What made it worse is that Alex could see everything that is happening and she can't do a thing. Her body had been running for about four minutes and then stopped for a breath. 'Good, I stopped; now I just need to figure out how to keep from moving. Who am I kidding, my mind is too weak. Why did I have to skip out on magic classes? Something had to have helped out of all the classes' right?' After a few minutes and her body started running again. 'Crap.'

After about three more minutes and she arrived at her destination and then climbed up a tree and got ready to fire off at Crumbs first. 'No stop it, don't do it.' Alex tried to stop but it was no use, her body fired the gun and it was too late. When Alex looked through again, Evilini had disappeared. 'Good, she is gone.' Alex looked through her eyes as her body moved and eyes searched for Evilini and then finally found her running toward her. Alex lined up the shot but before she was able to fire it off, the tree she was in snapped in half somehow and her body fell out of the tree. Her body quickly recovered and fired off a shot at Evilini and killed her.

Justin had been watching Alex carefully and smiled at the success he is having. "Phase three complete. At this rate, her family won't be a problem." Justin laughed and sat back with some a glass of wine. "Now let's see, what is next to take care of?" Justin pulled out a list of things that needed to be done. He looked through the list to see what his next step would be and found it. "It looks like the next step is getting rid of Ashley before it's too late." Justin finished of his wine and then set the glass down as Alex walked into the room. "Very good Alex but now I have another job for you in a few days. Once Michael lowers your family's guard, you will go in and kill Ashley and then the rest of your family; do I make myself clear?"

"Of course sir, crystal clear in fact." Deep in her mind, Alex is screaming for her body to say no but it is no use.

Good Justin sighed after Alex was taken and then pulled out his wand and dialed in Dean's cell phone number to warn him about what has happened. It started to ring and then he heard a ring coming from the kitchen. "Please don't let that be his cell." Justin walked into the kitchen and found his cell on the table. "Smart move Dean, forget your cell at the worst time possible." Justin then paced around the room thinking. 'So I haven't a clue where Dean is and he doesn't have his cell. I so should have tagged him.' Justin thought trying to figure out what to do next. 'I don't need to know the exact area; I'll just use my powers to take me to the general area.' Justin held up his wand and thought of a spell. 'Deans family is in trouble take me to him on the double.' Justin then disappeared and reappeared near a building and decided the best thing to do is wait to know for sure if he was taken to Dean or just taken near him. Just then Dean walked out of the house. "Dean, Alex is in trouble."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and reading. I hope you continue to review and read. So thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and didn't get too confused with the paragraphs with Alex trying to take control.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Fight for Ashley**

A few days later and Ashley was still in her room rocking back and forth like a scared child who had been left alone and for all intense and purposes, she was. She wouldn't let anyone but Megan get near her for any reason at all. Ashley even made sure that she had Megan with her when she used the restroom for fear of one of the guys coming in to hurt her. Ashley really felt alone in this house.

In the living room, Justin and Dean are arguing. "Dean, what do you want me to do? I've looked everywhere for her. I don't even know where to start to look anymore Dean; there are thousands of worlds out there and I haven't even been to a third of them and its taken days. We'll just have to wait until she shows up."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing but unfortunately I have to and since you're the one with powers, you have to do something. She's my wife and I can't see her hurt." Dean yelled.

"You think that I want my sister to be controlled by some freak who wants nothing more then to have her killed. Do you really think I want that Dean?" Dean didn't answer. "I want my her back just as much as you do Dean but I can only do so much and the spell that I've been working on is still being worked on and so until it is done or they show up, my hands are tied." Justin said standing up and headed to the door. Before Justin was able to open it though, someone popped in behind him. Justin turned around and readied his wand. "You, you sent my sister away but."

Justin was then cut off by the person. "No, my alternate self did and I'm here to help. My Justin has Alex under mind control and he is coming soon to get to Ashley using Alex."

"So you're good then and you know where Alex is?" Dean shot up excitedly.

"Yes now get Ashley somewhere safe before he gets here." The person said running back outside and found Alex and evil Justin coming their way. 'We've run out of time.' The person thought and then ran back inside the house. "They're here." Just then, Evil Justin and Alex popped into the room.

"Alex, go find you're daughter." Alex nodded and then ran off and Dean was right on her tail trying to figure out what to do. Evil Justin then turned to the newest person. "I'm impressed by you Evilini; you escaped your death but how?" Evil Justin said with a smile.

"Easy Justin, it's called copying myself." Good Evilini said with a smile as she kept her eyes on Evil Justin the whole time.

"Well done but it won't save my niece and soon, I'll have everything completed but first I still need to have you killed." Evil Justin then pulled out his wand and got ready for a magic duel with good Evilini and then good Justin came into it as well. "Two on one, it's really not fair for you." Evil Justin then transformed his wand into a sword and leapt at them.

In the back of the house, Alex ran into the back room where she found Ashley and pulled out a knife. Ashley was clearly frightened as she backed up into the wall. Alex was about to throw the knife at her but something caught her wrist before she could. Alex turned her head around just far enough to see Dean behind her. Alex quickly kicked Dean backward and he hit the wall behind him. Alex turned back around and found Ashley gone. Alex turned toward Dean and shook her head. "I don't have a problem with you Dean but you've forced my hand to deal with you." Alex went to stab Dean but he caught her wrist. Alex however is stronger and was slowly forcing her way down on Dean. "You did this to yourself Dean; you should have stayed out of my way."

"You don't know what you're talking about Alex." Just as the knife was getting close to him, Dean kicked Alex off of him and then rushed over and kicked the knife out of her hand. "Alex, you're my wife, not some puppet to be messed with." Dean said as he started wrestling with Alex. "You're a strong independent woman who has more then enough strength to overpower some mind control thing."

"Dean…no, you're the enemy. I have no family and I have no friends." Alex said fighting back with Dean.

"No Alex, this isn't you, you don't want this, you want to live happily with your family. You have sons and now you have two daughters. Do you really want to throw all that you worked for away?" Dean asked and then got pushed into the closest wall. Alex then went over and picked up her knife and went to get rid of Dean.

"I have no family." Alex said and then blacked out.

Dean looked up and saw Ashley standing behind Alex with a chair in her hands. "You ok dad?"

Dean was shocked to say the least, to see Ashley standing there with her out stretched to help him up. "Ashley, you aren't afraid of me?" Dean asked.

"No, and I'm not afraid of my evil uncle either." Ashley then headed into the living room.

Evil Justin stood above good Evilini and his other self ready to finish the two off when he started getting lifted off the ground. "What's" Evil Justin turned around and saw Ashley there.

"You will not touch them you creep." Ashley said as she threw evil Justin into a wall.

"So my spell finally wore off." Evil Justin said as he stood up, brushed himself off, and disappeared.

'I'll get you uncle, I promise you that.' Ashley said and then walked toward her good uncle and good Evilini. She laid her hands on them and a light blue aura formed. 'This isn't over, not by a long shot.'

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review please. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Juliet's Appear**

Ashley walked over to good Evilini who lays unconscious on the ground and waved her hand over Evilini's face. Slowly, Evilini woke up to see Ashley above her. "Evilini, my good friend, how are you?"

"I'm ok Ashley but others aren't as well off as I am." Evilini looked at Ashley with a small frown on her face.

"Is Crumbs?" When Evilini looked down and away, Ashley got her answer. "Is his lover still in chains?"

"I'm not sure Ashley, the last I saw her was before I ran. It was right before Crumbs died." Evilini said sadly.

"Dang it." Ashley pounded her fists into the nearby wall and let her head drop. After a few seconds of thinking, she looked up. "Take me home Evilini."

"Of course Ashley." Before they could leave however, Justin grabbed onto Ashley's arm.

"Ashley, I'm going with you." Justin stared at her softly begging for them to take him with them. Ashley simply nodded and then gently pulled her arm from Justin. "Please, he ahs my sister, I can't just let her go without a fight." Ashley thought for a minute and then nodded and then Dean came into the room with a ticked off look on his face.

"I'm going with you as well." Ashley was about to speak but Dean cut in. "Don't give me crap about it being to dangerous. That creep has my wife and I intend to get her back. I'm not just going to sit back and do nothing." Dean said calmly but firm at the same time.

"I realize that but unlike Justin, you don't have powers at your disposal and I won't let you die because of said handicap." Ashley said but it didn't convince Dean however what Dean said made Ashley change.

"Ashley, I'm technically your father and you will take me with you." Ashley raised her finger and was about to come back with something and then realized that she had nothing to say and sighed.

"Ok you can come but if you die, don't blame me." They were about to leave when a wind blew by them. When the flash and wind stopped, Juliet stood in its place.

"Justin, I just talked to your parents and I can help. I'm a vampire after all." Juliet said with a smile. "Ashley." Juliet smiled.

"Juliet, it's good to have you back again and yeah, we could use all the help we can get." Justin smiled and gave his fiancé a hug.

Ashley took in a deep breath and then spoke. "Is there anyone else that intends to come with us?" No one said anything and then Ashley nodded. "Then let's go." Ashley and Evilini then transported everyone back to her world. When they arrived, the sky had turned red and smoke from fires filled the air. "Let's get back to headquarters and make sure that our Juliet is still in chains." The group ran to their place and looked around. Blood of their friends had been spread all over the ceilings and floor. Wallpaper is tearing off the walls and the things made of metal had been bent and dented. Bodies covered the floor doors are hanging by its hinges or completely ripped off. "Follow me everyone." Ashley headed toward the one door that is still in decent shape except that it is no longer on its hinges. The group walked through the doorway and into the next room which had stairs leading downward. The group headed down the stairs cautiously not wanting to be attacked to quickly. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, it led into a hallway. Doors are on each side about ten feet from the other. Once the group got to the back of the hallway, they noticed one door or many pieces of the door that kept evil Juliet locked in. They walked into the room and looked around and found that the chains that held evil Juliet in place are now lying on the floor. "We have a problem."

Back with Evil Justin, evil Juliet had been carefully looking at Alex who stared blankly. "Why do we need her anymore dear? There really is no more need to keep her alive and I'm very hungry." Evil Juliet said showing her fangs and licking them hoping that her love would approve.

"No Juliet, I do have some uses for her but you can have her when I'm finished with her." Evil Justin then saw evil Juliet frown and then smiled. "Don't worry though; I have a snack for you." Evil Justin left and came back with one of the guards that guarded evil Juliet while she was locked away.

"I guess that he'll have to do." Juliet opened her mouth and turned the guard's neck to the side and out of hunger and revenge bit down hard. Evil Justin smiled as she ate and then turned and looked out over the balcony. Once Juliet finished her meal, she walked over to Justin and wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. "So what's the plan my love?"

Justin had been thinking about this for some time and then smiled. "First off, my army must be ready, wizards and humans alike. If we have the time, we can have some time to ourselves." Justin turned his head and kissed Juliet softly and then turning back around. "There are a few things however, if my good self decides to bring the Juliet from his world, I want you to take care of her."

"But my love, I thought that we will both take out your niece together?" Juliet said slightly hurt.

"That was the idea at first but then Alex came back and ruined all plans that we had. Besides, you know that I don't want anyone but you by my side when I kill my niece." Justin said turning to face Juliet. "Go my love and get my army ready." Juliet nodded and then left. Justin turned back around and then saw hundreds of people walking out into the open and they still continued to walk. "My niece will die at any cost." Justin said looking down toward the army and then saw his love floating above them. Justin then turned around and walked off into the dark making him slowly harder to see.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I haven't really been on the computer since my last chapter. I also wanted to add Juliet to this as well and so I had to figure out how I planned on doing that. As to where good Juliet was the whole time, that will be explained later. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please continue to read and review. Thanks for all the reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Please read author notes after story.**

**Chapter 20: Preparing Before the War**

Evil Justin walked down toward his love and smiled at her and she smiled back. Justin waved her over and as she was told, she floated over to him. "Juliet my love, I have one last thing to take care of before we go into battle. I will be back shortly." Justin kissed Juliet and then disappeared.

Megan and Michael are at the substation talking and enjoying each other. "Megan, I have never felt so in love with someone before."

"Oh, really." Megan said as the heat rose to her cheeks. Megan quickly turned away before Michael could see.

"Sorry, I don't mean to embarrass you." Michael said and then put his hand on her shoulder. "Megan, I need to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago."

"Don't say anything right now." Megan turned around and smiled at him before she started to move in slowly to kiss him. Before their lips touched however, the doors burst open. Megan jumped back and glared at the man in the doorway.

Evil Justin walked in and walked toward the two but Jerry and Theresa got in the way of him. He simply shook his head and then pushed the two away and to the ground or into a wall. "I have no problem with you." Justin said as he turned back toward Michael and Megan.

"Get back Michael, he is a bad person." Megan said as she stepped in front of him.

"He already knows that as he works for me." Justin said with an evil smile on his face.

"You lie, that's all you evil people do is lie." Megan said upset that Justin would say that and then a hand grabbed her shoulder. Megan turned around and saw the look on Michaels' face. Megan covered her mouth in shock. "It's true?" Megan asked. "Please tell me it's not true." Megan begged not wanting it to be true but Michael just turned from him. Then Michael gently pushed past Megan and over to Justin. "You traitor!" Megan yelled as Justin came at her with a sword but before Justin reached her, he was pushed aside.

Michael stood where Justin once did. "You're right" Michael said and then turned toward Justin who is now getting up. "I'm a traitor but it isn't you that I'm betraying." Michael then stood in front of Justin. "I won't let you hurt her. I've worked for you for to long and now I resign." Justin quickly got up and then sliced Michael across his chest and he flew backwards and into a wall.

"You were so helpful to me too." Justin said as he saw Megan running over to him. Justin got his attack ready and then Crumbs appeared as well as some other wizards including Long cape. "It appears that I've over stayed my welcome but make no mistake, I'll be back for you after your parents die by me as well as everyone else." Justin then disappeared.

"Someone call 911!" Megan screamed as she hugged Michael while rocking back and forth and then realized something. 'This is what you wanted to tell me isn't it?' Megan then began crying harder. After a few minutes and the ambulance came in and took Michael.

Evil Justin returned to his world and ended up next to Evil Juliet. "Juliet, after this war we have one last thing to take care of." Juliet gave him a weird look. "Alex's little brat and her family. Right now though, we have some bigger fish to fry." Justin then pulled Juliet in close to him and kissed her passionately.

Good Justin had been talking to Juliet for about ten minutes about the upcoming war and then quickly hugged her. Before he let go however, he noticed something in her back pocket. "Juliet, what is that in your back pocket?" Juliet grew confused for a minute and then reached into her back pocket and pulled out the syringe. "What is that?"

Juliet slapped herself and then began to explain what it was. "Justin, this thing is an experiment. It's supposed to temporarily kill someone or bring them back to life, depending on if they're dead or not. I got this at the experimentation lab that I and my family went to on our trip. We were asked to experiment with it but never got the chance to." Justin then jumped up and down happily after hearing this. "Should I be worried that you're happy about this?"

"No but I think we have just the person to experiment on." Juliet folded her arms and looked suspiciously at him. "My sister would be the perfect subject."

"I know you love to tease your sister and everything but right now isn't the time to think about that and I thought you grew out of that." Juliet said missing Justin's point completely.

"This isn't about that at all though I know why you think so. Anyway, the reason that I think Alex would be perfect for this is because she is being mind controlled. If I'm correct about the device on her neck, this potion thing will be the perfect solution. Taking the said device off her neck will kill her instantly; but if she is already dead it taking it off her neck won't be a problem." Justin said clarifying.

"So I need to make sure that I get to your sister then, I think I can handle that." Juliet said looking at the syringe in her hand. "I can only think of one problem and that would be the other me. This world has two of everyone from our world which means that there is another me. If she comes after me, I'll have to turn and fight her. That means that the syringe may break."

"Which means there goes our chance at saving my sister." Juliet nodded. "No, I'll get you to her without you're other self interfering."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Juliet asked curiously.

"Invisibility spell." Juliet nodded and then the others headed over to them.

Ashley walked around for a bit tying to figure out how this would work and then got the others together. "Everyone, my evil uncle will have an army and a vampire with him so here is what we will do. I'll stay behind with my father and help hold the army off. My father will pick them off from a distance and once they get close, I'll create a few pits. I'll have my own gun to help hold them off. In the meantime, the rest of you will go around and get to my evil uncle, his evil girl and my mind controlled mother." She let everyone think for a minute and then gave a hard nod. "Let's go everyone." They found that his army is already on there way and all but Ashley and Dean separated. Ashley turned to her father and the two nodded. Ashley got ready and Dean started shooting off his sniper rifle. 'So let the war begin.' Ashley thought.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and thanks for all the reviews. This really is one of the best stories that I've done. I'm happy with it. So anyway, there will be one last chapter and after I'm done with it, I'll have another WOWP story to submit. It wil be a crossover with left 4 dead. If I do end up having more then just one chapter left on this, I'll let you know. I forgot what that one person name was who is evil. The one person that took Alex to the Tower of Evil in saving Wiz-tech. Does that make sense?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: A Happy Ending**

Megan rushed to the hospital after a few seconds of crying. Once she got there, she went up to the front desk. "Miss, I'm looking for Michael." The woman at the desk looked onto her computer and realized the boy didn't have a last name but shrugged it off for the time being. She told the girl in front of her which room he is at but that she had to stay in the waiting room until the doctors are finished. "Thank you so much." Megan said and then hurried up two levels and to the correct room. "Please be ok Mike." Ashley said standing in front of the room and then went to sit down and wait. "If I can do one thing I would let him know that I forgive him." Megan sat there and cried. Soon after Megan started crying, a hand grabbed onto her shoulder. Megan looked up and then grabbed onto the person. "I just want him to be ok grandpa."

"I know, I know." Jerry and Theresa sat down next to Megan and held her close to try and comfort her. "I bet that by tomorrow Michael will be up and ready to do anything." Jerry said with a smile hoping that it would make Megan feel better which didn't seem to be working.

"Your grandfathers right Megan; he'll be up in no time." Just then the doctors came out of the room. Megan shot up as they walked out and ran over to them.

"Can I go see him?" Megan asked with pleading eyes.

"He may be a little delusional but he'll be fine. He's lucky to be alive though, any deeper and he would have been toast. You go ahead and see him." Then the doctors left to talk to Jerry and Theresa.

Megan went into the room and sat down on the chair next to Michael. "Michael, how are you feeling?" The response she got however was not what she was expecting however it did make her chuckle and she knew he'd be ok.

"I see a butterfly and it's dancing with the spoon." Michael said obviously completely out of it.

"He is definitely going to be ok after the medicine wears off." He continued to say things which just made Megan laugh more.

Meanwhile in another world, a war was just beginning. Evil Justin walked up to his love and smiled. "I think it's time we get our armor on." Evil Juliet nodded and the two went to the armor room. Once they got there, Juliet went and grabbed what looked to be just the front piece of plate armor with some strings on the back. She took it out and set it on a hook while she got ready to put it on. She took off her ruined dress that she had been wearing for weeks no thanks to being put into that small cell. After the dress came off, she pulled off her bra as well and then grabbed her armor. "Justin dear, could you tie this up for me?" Juliet asked holding the armor to her. As soon as it was tightly tied, Juliet turned around with a smile. The armor covered most of her front except for a little bit of her chest and up. She then put on some plate mail bottoms.

After Justin helped Juliet with her armor, he went and got his on. He first pulled off his regular clothes and then put on a pair of special pants and a special shirt. Then he put on the second layer of his armor, a chain mail top. Then came the third layer which is plate armor which covered the top and bottom and so the bottom only has two layers. The armor covered all but his elbows, neck, and knees. Then Justin grabbed a helmet and put it on which covered all but his eyes. This may have looked heavy but it has been charmed to be very light. Justin walked out of the room and over to Juliet who is staring out into the distance. "They're coming."

"Yes my love, they are." Juliet said as she watched as a group of people came running up to the building. "It's time."

The two called Alex over and then began speaking to her. "Alex, you will go after your husband while we take care of the pests." Justin said and then ran off and down the stairs. Juliet went and took Alex toward the ground and gave her a few weapons and then sent her off and out of sight. Then she floated over to the front door blocking the group from entering. Then Justin came walking out of the door. Then Evilini ran off for a reason the two villains knew. "So it's two on two, still not fair odds for you." Evil Justin said and then transported in the opposite direction that Evil Juliet is going.

Good Juliet noticed that Alex wasn't anywhere near here and so she started running off to the others but she was stopped by her evil self. "What, you don't feel like playing." Evil Juliet said as she grabbed good Juliet by the arms and threw her to the ground. "You're pathetic."

"Yeah and you've got clothes that just begs guys to come and rape you." Good Juliet said and rushed her evil self. The two clasped hands and started to fight for dominance. "You won't win this, you're evil and evil never wins." Good Juliet said and then flung evil Juliet's arm to the side and tried to punch her but it hurt good Juliet more then her evil side. "How is that possible, you are hardly wearing any armor at all?" Good Juliet asked.

"Charmed armor, you like?" Evil Juliet asked and then she threw her good self into the air.

Good Juliet flew about twenty feet up and then transformed into a bat to gain some control of herself and then nose dived toward her evil self and transformed back into herself still in a nose dive.

Good Justin chased his evil self for a while and then noticed that they had gone a ways away from anyone and stopped. "This ends here."

Evil Justin turned around and smiled. "I agree." Evil Justin then transformed his wand again but this time, the sword is hallowed and green. Good Justin then transformed his wand into a titanium sword. Evil Justin rushed over to his good self and the two clashed swords. The two continuously transported to and away from each other. The two finally clashed swords again and good Justin got the upper hand and was able to fling evil Justin's sword out of his hands and then sliced across his chest about ten times and then stopped. Evil Justin stood there with a smile on his face. "Evil is much more powerful, when will you learn that?" Evil Justin's sword then appeared in his hands and he knocked good Justin's sword out of his.

Alex ran all the way to Dean and Ashley. "Dean!" Alex yelled.

"Alex, you're free from them, but how?" Dean asked hugging Alex.

"I'm not though." Alex raised her hand with the dagger and went to stab him but she was knocked away. Evilini and Alex then stood face to face ready to fight.

After thirty minutes and Good Juliet stood over her evil self and jumped on her and bit into her neck. Evil Juliet struggled to get free but failed as good Juliet ripped her teeth from evil Juliet's neck while her teeth were still in her neck. Evil Juliet now lays limp. "Now to get Alex away and free her of evil Justin's control." Juliet then ran off.

Evil Justin transported behind his good self and slashed him in the back. Good Justin fell to the ground in pain just seconds later. He felt for blood but none could be found. "What did you do to me?" Good Justin asked.

"You've been poisoned and I'd say that you have an hour of pain before you die and the only one that could save you will soon be dead." Evil Justin laughed and then transported away. He reached the area where his love fought and found his love on the ground dead. "Juliet will pay for this my dear." Justin then transported away.

Juliet had finally been able to get a hold of Alex before she could finish off Evilini and stabbed her in the neck. Alex then fell limp immediately and Juliet pulled on the mind control chip on the back of Alex's neck and finally ripped it off. Blood shot out as it detached itself. "I'll know if it worked in fifteen minutes." Then she was slashed across the back and she fell to the ground. She felt a small pain and then it disappeared. "Did Evil Justin just try and poison me? That was dumb because I can't die since I'm already dead." Juliet then ran off toward Dean, Evilini, and Ashley.

Fifteen minutes later and Alex woke confused and dizzy. "What happened and where am I?" Alex looked around and then noticed it. This is the place that she ran through before seeing good Evilini for the first time and then memories came flooding back to her. Alex stood there for about fifteen minutes before she rushed off to find the others. Twenty minutes later and she found Evil Justin going head to head with Ashley. She was about to run over to help and then she thought of something. She ran over to Justin and stood next to him. "Master, do you need assistance?" Evil Justin nodded and Alex pulled out a dagger that she had still. Evil Justin rushed forward and began to attack when something sharp entered into his neck.

Evil Justin turned around in shock. "What are you doing?" Alex turned around and showed him her neck. "How?" Evil Justin then coughed up some blood.

"To answer your first question, revenge and as for the second, one who is dead can't die twice." Alex then ran over and finished Justin off.

Juliet had just woken to see Justin fall over. Then she shot up when she realized something. "Justin!" Then she ran off where the two Justin's had fought. Three minutes later and Juliet ran over with tears in her eyes. "Juliet, you're alive." Justin coughed a few times and then spoke again. "I…only have…a few…minutes to…live." Juliet shook her head and the Alex and Ashley came running over them with and unconscious Dean in their arms.

"No, you can live." Juliet then started crying really hard.

"Juliet, I've…had a lot…of girlfriends…but the…only difference…is, that…my heart…hurts when…I'm not…with you." Justin continued to cough. "Evil…Justin said…that the…only one…that can save…me is dead…but I think…he was talking…about…you." Justin then coughed some more and then fainted.

Juliet thought about this for a minute and then figured it out. Juliet quickly but softly bit into his wrist and started to suck out the poison in his body. AS soon as she tasted blood, she stopped and hopped that it worked. Quickly she spit out the poison though that may not have been necessary. After five minutes of waiting and Justin slowly woke up.

Justin looked around and to himself and smiled. "You did it, barely but you did it. I could actually feel the poison nearing my heart." Then Justin thought of something. "I'm not a vampire am I?"

Juliet and Alex laughed about that and than Juliet answered his question. "I don't think so."

Then Justin asked the dreaded question. "Where is Evilini?"

"She didn't make it Justin, in fact, the only reason Dean's still alive is because he never actually fought with your evil half." Juliet answered.

The group stayed silent for a moment to pay a little respect for Evilini. Then it was time for the group to get back to their worlds. Ashley and Justin transported them back to their home to find Megan, her brothers and Michael on the couch watching T.V, together. "Ok Megan, what is he doing here?" Alex asked.

"Mom!" The kids screamed and then ran over and they each gave her a big hug. "Mom, my evil father tried to kill him since he refused to kill me. Enough said I think oh but I am pregnant." Everyone's jaws dropped. "Nah, just kidding but he is my boyfriend." Everyone sighed with relief.

"Megan, I think we can live with that." Alex said and then Jerry and Theresa walked into the room with Max behind them.

"So what did I miss?" Max asked out of no where.

"No more then you usually do." Justin and Alex said together. Everyone but Max laughed as Max didn't get the joke. "Let's party but first I have to know something, what happened to our Evilini?" Alex asked.

"She is gone, can't find her anywhere." Max said.

"No matter, oh and before I forget, Ashley, I think you need to get into school." Alex thought.

"Way to ruin the mood mom." Ashley huffed and crossed her arms. Then they all had a small part the next day not even noticing that half the people in the room are covered in scars but then none of them cared as long as they have each other and to top it off, Alex got her daughter and Megan got her twin back. Now the only problem is figuring out how to explain Megan having a twin sister but that could wait.

**The End**

**A/N: So that is the final chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed and I hope that it didn't end to oddly. Please review and thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate all the things all of you have to say so thanks to those that have reviewed.**


End file.
